


Dragon Ball Aftermath, Revival saga

by Bardockthetruesupersaiyan



Series: Dragon ball Aftermath [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, post dbgt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardockthetruesupersaiyan/pseuds/Bardockthetruesupersaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post dbgt, an old enemy poses a new threat, how will goku and friends challange  said foe? find out here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episodes 1: Boys Will Be Boys

Chapter 1: episode 1: boys will be boys

Chapter 1: boys will be boys (the rewritten version)*

Prologue: 5 years have passed since Goku had departed with Shenron. He has since been training in the darkest depths of space, in the world of the eternal dragons. For these past five years no one has been able to contact him. Gohan has become a professor at Hurcle University, training with Goten as well as trunks on his down time as well as occasionally allowing pan to spar with him as well in hopes of unlocking her inner potential. As for Vegeta, he spends most of his days training in the gravity chamber, trying to surpass kakorot as usual.

In a simulated training area.

With a bright golden flash of light and a wave of heat surrounding him, Gohan ascends to his super saiyan form.

Pan attacks her father, sending several light blue Ki balls at her father; each one is deflected with great ease by Gohan.

"Come on pan I know you can do better than that" Gohan mocks, causing pan to push herself further, She the attacks him with a flurry of light attacks, throwing her fist at his jaw and her feet at his sternum.

But her efforts remain fruitless as he blocks every attack, eventually he finds the perfect opening and with a thrust of his right arm he sends a weak kai blast into pans chest, causing her to jet backwards, gently landing on the ground with a thud.

She sits up, rubbing the back of her head with one hand, the other bracing herself against the ground. "owww, daddy don't be so rough" she pleas convincingly

This causes Gohan to let down his guard out of concern for his daughter. He begins to casually walk over to her "I'm sorry Pan are yo"

Suddenly with a lean she thrust her foot forward, landing it square across his jaw, causing him to stumble back slightly. This causes pan to giggle in amusement.

Gohan rubs his welted jaw and smirks, "so pan, you wanna play like that huh?"

With a quick dash he appears behind his daughter, chopping her firmly in the shoulder causing her to drop to one knee.

Meanwhile in Downtown West City

Trunks and Goten are traveling to Capsule Corp to meet up with Bulma who has prepared a banquet for them. Suddenly a lime green car speeds by, sending smog into their faces. This causes each of them to cough intensely.

"Wow Goten, what was that?" trunks question curiously

"That my friend was a….Punch bug!" he says as he wails trunks in the arm.

Goten laughs at himself and takes to flight "Keep up "old man"" he taunts, waving his finger signaling for trunks to come closer.

Trunks, rushes him, his speed being greater than Goten due to the advantage of having a slightly higher power level, which has remained the fact since birth. He catches Goten by the ankle, spinning him around viciously before finally releasing him toward the ground. His body plummets with greats speed, crashing into the ground causing the asphalt of the street to crack beneath the pressure.

"Who's the old man now hm?" trunk taunts Goten back by sticking his tongue out at Goten.

Goten easily manages to pull himself off the ground. With a smirk, he spontaneously transforms into his ascended state, causing his hair to become golden, his eyes to take on a blue hue, and a bright golden aura to envelope his body. Then as if on cue, trunks produces the same technique.

The two young saiyans resume their fight, furiously attacking one another with rapid punches and kicks, each one seeming easily matched by the others. Then with a mighty thrust, trunks slams his fist into Gotens back, causing him to fall several feet below him. He then crosses both of his hands in front of his body, gathering a large yellow ball of flaming energy. With a husky roar he yells out. "BUSTER CANNON!" then with another light burst of energy he sends the Ki ball launching forward at Goten.

With a smirk on his face, and excitement coursing through his veins, Goten decides to stand his ground. He places his hands outward, palms facing the attack.

The Ki ball strikes, causing Goten to decrease in altitude slightly. But with a little effort he slows and eventually holds the attack in place.

Goten then chuckles to himself. "Hey! Old man, is that the best you can do?" he asks smugly.

Anger begins to boil slightly from within trunks, brought on from Gotens continuous taunting. "NO! I've actually been perfecting an evolution of this technique; I like to call it… BUSTER BOMB!" then with great thrust he launches three smaller balls of Ki at Goten, each of which begin to rotate and revolve around the larger mass of energy.

"What in the" Goten asks himself as the three balls quickly draw into the orbit of the massive attack. As the three smaller attacks connect simultaneously with the larger one it begins to glow a deep red and take on an almost humming quality.

A smirk grows on trunks face, then without warning the ball abruptly explodes causing Goten to get caught in the blast, sending him plummeting through the interior of a business building.

The people with in the building witness the event unfold in absolute horror, while a single woman at a computer desks screams then yells out "oh dear god! Not again! Every Wednesday it's the same thing! I quit"

Goten puts on his airbrakes, catching himself on the other side of the building. He then pulls the sleeve of his shirt to the palm of his hand, using it to clean off the blood from his busted bottom lip "hmmpf not bad" he says as he begins to gather a bright cobalt blue mass of energy between his palms which are at his sides. With a closer look trunks notices that there are arches of green electricity traveling across this mass of energy.

"Well I have a new technique as well, ELLCTRO KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" With impressive force, Goten shoves his palms forward, causing the massive wave of energy rocketing at trunks, who remains unprepared by the actual power of the attack. He takes the attack directly to the chest, certain that he would sustain no damage.

The attack engulfs his body, blinding him as he takes in much more damage than he could have predicted. His body appears hovering over the city, his clothes torn and scorched, and his body steaming from the attack.

"Hey trunks! How about we go get a bite to eat? Race you there!" then with explosive speed he takes off toward capsule corp.


	2. Episode 2: Vegetas determination

Chapter 2: vegetas determination (the rewritten version)

Artificial Gravity Chamber 1,250 times Earth's gravity.

Sweat drips from vegetas forehead as he struggles to stay standing. He then removes his tank top, dropping it to the floor it lads with a loud thud, cracking the tiles. Suddenly Images race through his mind of kakorot always being one step ahead of him and of kakorot repeatedly saving his live which triggers a fit of rage from within.

"Damn it kakorot! I'm not a child! I, Vegeta, am the prince of all saiyans and I'm tired of being tossed aside like some low level piece of trash! I have had enough!" he thinks to himself as he begins to scream, taking a crouching stance, red aura begins to surround his body as the back of his hair extends to his hips and red fur begins to grow on his chest and arms. His eyes become blood shot as he completes his super saiyan four transformation.

But he doesn't stop there, he continue to dig down deep, pulling out vast amounts of untapped power, his fur begins to grey slightly. Obvious signs of the power taking its toll on his body can be seen as his muscles bulge and sweat runs copiously from his body.

His power level begins to level off, and then dramatically plummets, Vegeta losing consciousness. His body slams against the floor, causing his face to smack against some broken tile, leaving a large gash in his forehead.

Several minutes later he is awaken by a scream from the door way of the room.

Bulma then turns off the artificial gravity.

"Oh my god Vegeta! Are you ok?" She asks alarmed at the site. She then rushes to her husband, trying to lift him to his feet, but he brushes her arms away and staggers to his feet.

"Get away from me woman, I don't need your help" he demands, stumbling across the room.

"That's no way to treat your saiyan princess Vegeta" she says offended by his rude behavior.

"Well at least let me clean you up" she suggests as she pulls out a cloth, wiping the blood from his forehead.

"So what happened to you anyways? You didn't get hit by another one of your own attacks did you?" she giggles to herself, smiling in adoration

"No!" he sits silently for a moment the softly replies as though he were speaking to himself "I was so close, I could feel a well of power deep within"

He begins to grow angry with himself "I was so damn close!" he yells as he thrust his fist into the tiles, crumbling the surrounding ones into nothing more than mere dust "I could feel the power! I just couldn't pull it out, not matter how hard I tried I just couldn't handle it! Damn it kakorot! Your probably somewhere laughing at me right now isn't you, you clown!"

His rage continues to grow; he takes on his super saiyan form unknowingly. "I will surpass you! I am an elite!"

Bulma begins to back away, the heat given off from the outward manifestation of his pent up rage singeing her blouse "Vegeta stop! We can't afford to build another chamber! The company is far too busy to invest in another one" she scolds him causing his body to descend to its original state.

Then without a word, he stands and walks out of the chamber.

"Ugh men!" Bulma says to herself as she leans back onto her palms.

Hours later, in the briefs residence

Goten, Trunks, And Bulma have just sat down for dinner. Goten only being there on the account of trunks inviting him over.

Goten and trunks wolf down bowls of rice and plates of chicken and sushi and all other sorts of foods. The mountain of dishes around them grows as they attempt to please their saiyan appetites.

With a swooshing sound the front door opens, Vegeta walking in, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, well, if it isn't my Prince" Bulma hisses toward Vegeta, mocking him playfully

"And where have you been mister" Bulma asks as she wags her finger.

"None of your business woman" Vegeta replies as he sits at the table and begins to scarf down a massive amount of food as well, when suddenly his plate is pulled away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Never come between a saiyan and his meal!" Vegeta says argumentivaly

"Well, if you want your meal! Then you'll tell me where you have been for the past few hours" she commands

(Flash back of Vegeta napping under a tree in the forest)

"I was out training woman! Now give me my damn food!" he demands as he swipes back his plate of food. With one massive gulp he finishes off one bowl after another of rice!

Several minutes of this pass, finally the three of the saiyans finish eating; Goten belches loudly "whew! I'm stuffed"

Bulma stares at the mountain of dishes in awe "now who's gonna help me with this!" she questions as she taps her fingers on the table "well Vegeta"

Vegeta scans the room in hopes that there is another person with the name Vegeta in the room, but with no luck "blasted woman!"

Vegeta begins to do dishes as he mumbles profanities to himself.

After hours of house duty, Vegeta finally finishes. He then heads to the bedroom where Bulma is lying in bed in her night gown sound asleep.

He lies awake for a while, thinking about the events that passed earlier that day, and how close he was to ascending. His mind grows frustrated but his body tires and he slips into a deep sleep.

Bulma awakes in the middle of the night; she heads out to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of cool water, the night heat instantly causing condensation on the glass.

She returns to bed to find her husband soaked in sweat, mumbling to himself in his sleep "no…. kakorot… mgmhgf…..I will defeat you frieza…. No! Father!" he jumps awake, panting heavily.

"Are you okay Hun" Bulma asks her husband out of concern.

"Of course I'm fine, go back to bed" he lies with his wife for a while as she slips back into sleep.

"I'll beat you kakorot, I know I can, you're no match for the prince of saiyans" Vegeta thinks to himself as he falls back into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, thats it for this chapter, i hope youve all enjoyed it, and i hope to here from co writers and loyal readers, if you have any questions please comment and ill be happy to answer them at the end of the next chapter. till next time. also, id like to invite any and all new comers to join me at my forum on fanfiction.net, heres the link, hope to see you there http://www.fanfiction.net/myforums/bardockthetruesupersaiyan/4003429/
> 
> -Bardockthetruesupersaiyan


	3. Episode 3: memorial to piccillo

Chapter 3: Memorial to piccolo

Back at the simulated training area.

Pan continues to attack her father with great intensity; her fist flying at Gohan in a flurry of blurs as her father easily dodged each on coming attack. With each thrust of her fist her body shows signs of fatigue taking its toll, her attacks begin to slow, as her breathing grows heavier.

"Come on pan, don't quit on me now, unlock your inner super saiyan. Release your rage" Gohan says teasingly as he block a kick to his face with his right forearm.

"Fine! Takes this!" she begins to form a brilliant bright cobalt blue beam of hot energy into her palms as she yells out "ka….meee…haaa…meeee… HAAA!" as she thrust the energy wave hurling toward her father, pouring every last once of energy she could muster inside her body.

Gohan takes a defensive stance as he braces himself for the attack; all the while a large smile grows on his face. He extends his arms forward, catching the attack and slowing it to a stop as his feet crack stone beneath his feet. Then with one mighty thrust he tosses it back at his daughter, hitting her directly in the sternum. Pan collapses, falling to the ground unconscious.

"Gohan smiles, walking over to her he scoops up his daughters sleeping body he then walks over to the entrance pressing several buttons on the key pad, with a humming sound his surrounding begin to fade into a large empty gray dome.

He exits the building to find Videl standing outside the door. "Wow Gohan you really did a number on her this time didn't you"

Gohan smiles and chuckles "she's the one who wants to become just like her grandfather, and besides not only did she gain experience, she also will earn a zenkai*"

The next morning at the son residents.

Pan awakes with a yawn, outstretching her arms, all of her wounds from the day before were healed, having taken on no serious damage. She sits up, rubbing her eyes as she wonders out into their living room, sitting on the coffee table is a note read "dear pan, your mother and I had to run some errands so while were out wed like you to vacuum and make sure the dishes are done, love papa and momma."

Pan upset by the fact that she has to do chores begins to mumble to herself "I'm a fighter, they wouldn't make grandpa do this" she complains to herself as she completes the chores.

"Phew" se thinks to herself, wiping her forehead once she's finished her chore.

Several hours pass as she awaits her parents arrival finally the door burst open, her father carrying several grocery bags.

"Hi papa, let me help you with those" she grabs several of the bags, setting them on the dinning room table.

"So papa. I was wondering, can we train again today?" she asks her father eagerly.

"Hmmmm? Well did you do your chores today"

"Sure did" she replies happily

"Then yes, but after supper" he says as her puts the groceries away

Later that day in the highlands.

"What are we doing here, shouldn't we train in the simulation bay?" she ask her dad curiously.

"You see that destroyed cliff over there?" he says as he points to it followed by a nod from his daughter. "I did that when I was just a boy of five, piccolo brought me here to train me, he threw me toward that cliff, showing me that in desperate situations I was able to unlock an overwhelming amount of power when necessary"

"He threw you papa? That seems kind of mean don't you think"

"Well yes I suppose, but everything piccolo did had a reason, he was a very wise and beloved friend, and this place is very special to me, so vie brought you here in hopes that we can unlock your hidden power just like mar. Piccolo did once so long ago. Are you ready"

Pan nods, the braces herself, raising her power level, causing stones on the ground to vibrate and bounce, he then launches at her father with awesome speed, throwing her fist at hers face as he continues to dodge.

After a few minutes of this pan is granted with an opening, taking it to her advantage she sends her left foot flying at her fathers' rib, knocking him back several step. He smiles up at his daughter as he holds his side. "Very good pan, lets see how you do against a super saiyan" he says as he effortlessly ascends, his body taking on a golden aura

Pan then angrily sends a barrage of ki balls at her father, each one easily deflected as she moves in closer, but Gohan is much to busy deflecting her attacks that he doesn't realize how closer she has gotten. When suddenly to his surprise pans fist lands across his jaw hard, causing him to stagger backwards.

Gohan smiles "that was pretty good, but I know you haven't made it to your limit yet, Pan" he says confidently as her charges a medium sized ki ball in his palm, launching it at his daughter.

Pan braces herself for the attack, her sense tell her that something is different about this attack, but not knowing what it is she braces anyways, waiting for the attack that never lands, she slowly opens her eyes to find that the bright yellow sphere of energy has now split into four and is now circling her with insane speed.

She scans the area, looking for an escape route, finding that the only way out is up. Gohan suddenly clenches his fist and as he does the ki balls move in quickly toward her. Responding to the attack she takes flight, smiling as she thinks she has out witted her father, when she looks below her to find that the energy attack has follower her, and with an explosion she is struck.

Pan falls to the ground with a thud as she attempts to stand back up revealing that the knee of her pants as well as the shoulder of her blouse are torn and singed from the heat.

*Zenkai: the increase in power when a saiyan takes a large amount of damage and recovers from the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of those who have been following this so far, and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy it, if you have any questions or comments, please feel free and i will have a q&a session at the end of my chapter, hope to see you get involved,anyways, here is another chapter, enjoy
> 
> -Bardockthetruesupersaiyan


	4. Episode 4: Pan's ascension

Chapter 4: Pans ascension

Pan angrily throws several punches at her father, but each punch is met by Gohans own, easily blocking them, as the two saiyans fist collide with great velocity large amount of excess energy are let off, causing small sonic booms to form around their fist. Once again their fist meet in the air and with the sonic boom released pan then afterimages to Gohans side, both her arms extended fully releasing several powerful ki blast.

Gohan smiles, then with a swipe of his arm he deflects several of the attacks back toward pan causing them to collide with the rest of the bright purple energy balls, detonating upon impact.

"Nice try pan but you're going to have to do better than that if you think you're going to be able to pull one over on your old dad" Gohan smiles mockingly at his daughter.

Gohan then raises his hands above his head gathering to large yellow energy beams in each, then as he moves them together in front of his body the two merge into one, then with the tightening of the muscles in his forearms he releases his signature move as he yells out "Masenko! HAAA!" Launching the large ki wave directly at his daughter.

As her fathers' attack closes in faster than pan could dodge her instincts take over, crossing her arms in front of her face as she crouches down, the attack lands with explosive power causing dust to rise around pan.

"Damn it!" Vegeta thinks to himself as he throws a punch into the reinforced steel wall of the gravity chamber leaving a large dent.

"Why can't I surpass you Kakorot! You achieved so much power with seemingly very little effort, yet here I stand, prince of all saiyans, an elite, standing second to a low class fool!" Vegeta grew slowly more infuriated with each passing second, to him unlocking his fourth state was Childs play now, yet to achieve a great power seemed to be so far out of his grasp, so there he stood in his super saiyan four form with all its splendors still trying to compete with Kakorot who wasn't even around any longer to compete with.

He was now screaming out loud, once again gathering energy, his red aura flaring in a deep hue, excesses energy spurting off in ever direction, cracking tiles and melting large portions of steel "I WILL SURPASS YOU! AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES I WILL ONCE AGAIN TAKE MY PLACE AS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING TO HAVE EVER LIVED, YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY PRIDE FROM ME EVER AGAIN!"

The dust around pan finally settled, releasing he from its suffocating hold as pan gasped for air. Her bandana had been blown off from the explosion as well as the bottom right corner of her shirt, which now would have easily passed as a raggy bikini.

She was slouched over, breathing heavily, the battle wearing her out.

"So are you ready to call it a day pan?" Gohan asks sincerely.

"Not yet!" she replies.

"You're just like your grandfather, never say quit, I'm proud of you, but I don't think your body would be able to handle much more abuse. Lets just go home!"

"I said not yet" she said angrily as she crouched, pulling out power from deep reservoirs of raw untapped energy, a purple aura formed around her, the shear power being let off of her caused a hole to start to form below her even though she was at least fifty feet above the ground.

Then without warning she charged her father, throwing her foot into the demi-saiyans jaw, causing his to not only fall back but leave a massive crater in his bodies wake.

Gohan stands back up, smiling as her stares out of the crater at his daughter, he wipes the blood from his lip and thinks to himself "that-a-girl, keep on fighting, I know you can do it"

Then with a burst of energy he jets up to his daughter leaving only a trail of dust behind him. He throws a punch at her face, but pan side steps the attack, but to her surprise her efforts to dodge were met by her fathers fist connecting with her gut causing her to bow over, gripping her stomach with a shocked look in her eyes.

Gohan then throws his elbow downward in an attempt to connect with the back of her head. Pan tucks out of the way last minute and with a smirk on her face she uppercuts her father.

As his body is launched into the air she releases a flurry of ki attacks each hitting its defenseless target, causing him to continue on his upward trajectory. Gohan finally gathering his composure puts on his air brakes stopping himself mid air.

"Not bad!" he laughs as he secretly gathers a large blue sphere of energy in his cupped hands "But lets see you get passed this, HAAAA!" he yells out as a stream of energy is released at pan.

But instead of fear instill on his daughters' face she smirks unexpectedly, "HAAAA!" she screams out as well as she releases her own energy attack, the two bright cobalt beams connect just a few yards from where pan is standing. But her attack only slows her fathers, as the streams grow closer and closer to pan she braces her feet on the ground, the power from the attack causing her feet to dig deep into the earth below.

As hopelessness begins to settle into her thoughts the memory of her grandfather enters her mind. "Never quit pan, never give up, and one day you'll be as strong as me, even stronger."

With that inspiration her body begins to flood with power, all of her hair begins to stand on end except for her bangs, her eyes take on a teal color as her hair becomes golden along with a hot golden aura surrounding her body. She begins to push back the two beams now evenly matched "this is for grandpa!" she yells out.

Just as she is about to push more energy into the attack fear instills inside her and her father, four massive power levels have suddenly arrived, two of them seeming vaguely familiar to Gohan.

The two combatants drop their attacks "Pan, go get trunks and Goten, ill go on ahead!" he tells his daughter.

"But daddy I" she wines, wanting to help her father

"No buts, pan, now go!" he demands as he takes flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i thank you few readers i have, though unfortunantly, i do not have any interaction yet, so there will be no Q&A :( but if you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them and ill get back to you in the next chapter.


	5. Episode 5: Frost Demons Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so I feel as though for those of you reading my story you should know what my understanding of the saiyan transformations is. Firstly id like to state that unlike the kiaoken when transforming into a super saiyan it does not take a toll on your body until you surpass a the fourth state, in which case the toll is taken on the body because it take a large amount of physical and mental discipline to handle that amount of power, so id like to suggest that if the kiaoken is a base power level multiplier, then the transformation would be considered more of a deep reservoir of power add on top the users base power level.
> 
> As for the transformations themselves this is how I feel each are achieved. With practice each can be achieved without meeting these conditions after there first use.
> 
> Super saiyan form: when a deep emotional conflict is instilled, allowing a saiyan to break past their former limits, tapping into deep inner power.
> 
> Ultra super saiyan form, used by trunks in the cell saga: this form is more like the kiaoken technique, multiply the super saiyan forms power level, obvious signs are shown of the power being to much for the body to keep locked within causing the muscles to bulge and the body to slow.
> 
> Super saiyan two form: when a saiyan takes his inner rage and over comes it, allowing him to convert it into excess power added onto his super saiyan form.
> 
> Super saiyan three form: this one is slightly different, it along with super saiyan four and five form take now emotional conflict to develop it (though it doesn't hurt), this calls for simply digging deep within, and pulling out further reservoirs of untapped power, I came up with this theory when Gotenks was capable of achieving super saiyan one and three forms but not two, simply put the boys mentality was not mature enough to over come such a strong emotional conflict as need to complete the transformation.
> 
> Super saiyan four form: any saiyan who can achieve the super saiyan state can make this transformation by becoming an oozaro and being able to wrap their mind around the power causing them to take back to their human state with much more power. Having said that, each saiyan has the ability to become an oozaro, meaning that if the dig deep enough they should at least in theory be able to become a super saiyan four by pulling out that power without transforming into the great ape, so I suggest that a tail is not needed to make this transformation with enough mental and physical discipline it can be achieved.
> 
> Super saiyan five form: this takes place once a saiyan has achieved once the fourth form comes with easy, it can be achieved by drawing out power from the deepest depths within a saiyans body, takes a great deal of discipline to achieve and without it can be seriously taxing on the body as well as the mind.
> 
> Sorry, so without further ado

13 years earlier! Bum bum bummmmmm

We take place on a large elliptical space ship not unlike that of the once great frost tyrant Frieza.

"Brother! I have great news!" the man says excitedly as he runs into the room, the door whooshing shut behind him.

"I believe I have found a way to revive our father!" The young man continued half windily, excitement filling his voice.

He stood a little taller than Vegeta. His hair was black and very thick. All except for a few bangs and the back of his, hair, which was the length of his shoulders, stood on end. The boy was a young age of 17 having been born only a few short months after his fathers' death; he never had a chance to meet him.

"Good Jericho…" the older brother replied quietly as he continued to stare out the bay window into the dark endless depths of space. Something about watching the stars and planets was almost serene, and as he stared into it he took in all of its majesty.

He stood about the height of Gohan, but his body was much more defined and his hair was a medium length, thick and black but unkempt, but in a stylish way, he wore a black tank top, along with a dark grey set of un-sleeved saiyan armor. This young man was a mere 20 years old.

"Mason, the namekians… They have these magical spheres, and when one gathers them all together a beast of unimaginable power appears, it is said to grant the summoners any three wishes within its power..." Jericho said, his voice becoming almost anxious

Mason finally turning from the window, slowly walked to his brother, then placing his hand on Jericho's shoulder he spoke in a husky and dominant voice "its about time we have a little reunion with our father" he stated.

Without hesitation Jericho ran to the control panel, setting the thrusters to maximum power. From the outside the ship could be seen taking off in a blur in indescribable speed.

In hell during the same time line

(Whoosh…. Boom!)

Nappa is struck by a massive deep red blast of energy, wending him soaring into a stone hut, his body demolishing it into nothing more than a pile of ruble. Nappa, already severally bloodied and beaten at this point, struggles to stand back up.

A bulky but slender man stands at the other end of the blast, his hand extended, his fingertips smoking from the release of energy. His hair waves in the wind that was caused by the blast, thick and black as well, with a colic in his hair causing it to bend slightly to the left, stand spiking in the air. His face was hardened and emotionless, but his jaw line shown traces that resembled that of Goku.

The man then crouches, gathering energy as his body becomes engulfed by a bright golden aura, his hair standing on end and taking a golden hue, but his eyes only deepen into a darker brown rather than a teal color ass per usual of the transformation.

Having ascended straight into his super saiyan two form the unknown man rushes Nappa, landing his elbow in into the bald saiyans throat, sending him flying back as he gasp for air. The stranger then afterimages behind Nappa, flipping into a powerful kick, rocketing him straight at the ground.

The large man lands hard, creating a large crater. The man the stands above the crater looking down into it, charging a bright red energy wave in the palm of his hand. "Raditz! No!" Nappa pleas as Raditz releases the attack onto him, causing Nappas right arms as wall as a chunk of his upper body to vaporize.

The staff of hell arrives on the scene with a stretcher, a blue ogre with a single horn upon his head, clearly in charge, yells out "we need to get this man to hells peak hospital stat!"

(Clapping comes from behind Raditz)

"Frieza! How long have you been standing there?" Raditz demands bluntly, seeming unphased by his presence.

A half ass grin grows on the ice demons face "long enough to see that you've surpassed yours limitations as a super saiyan, you foolish primate" he replies mockingly, attempting to instill anger upon the pure blooded saiyan

Raditz replies unamused "so Frieza? Whets your point"

"So I have also found a way past my previous limitations." He claims boastingly "and I'd like to spar with a real challenge"

The two villains stand silently for a moment as Raditz contemplates the icejins offer, then breaking the silence Raditz states "I'd like to see these new "limitations" meet me tomorrow on top of that cliff, at noon!" he then points to a large cliff off in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long i have been kinda busy lately but i hope you enjoyed the chapter


	6. Episode 6: Friezas perfect form

Chapter 6: Friezas "perfect form"

Raditz arrives atop the cliff several minutes early eager to start the battle, his saiyan blood flowing hot through his veins, he sits beneath a tree awaiting the icy tyrants arrival.

Several hours come and go and the now shorthaired saiyans patients begin to wear thin. He begins to form bright green orbs of condensed ki in the palms of his hands, then allowing it to fade, he does this repeatedly switching between hands in hopes that it'll allow time to seem to pass faster. No such luck.

Finally after four hours have past raditz stands up angrily and begins to walk away, as he travel down the path a slim purple beam is shot at the saiyan through the shadow, instinctively raditz deflects it.

The deflection is followed up by quaint laughter as none other than the frost demon himself steps out from the shadows with a cocky smirk on his face "so a monkey does have reflexes" he replies mockingly.

"About time you show up, ive always wanted to know how it feels to fight an angry midget" he retaliates, a grin growing upon his face.

Without further bantering frieza launches forward, throwing his fist at raditz jaw.

Raditz sidesteps his attack, sending his fist upward into the frost demons gut, causing him to double over in pain, then taking friezas forward momentum, raditz wraps his arms around the ice-jins throat, sending him into a flip, causing him to crash down on his back with insane force.

Frieza lies on the ground for a moment, having the wind knocked out of him as raditz chuckles to himself "and too think you use to be the most feared being in the universe, pathetic"

He then stomps on friezas chest, cracking his ribs, the he turns and begins to walk away, but to his surprise the his ankle is caught in the frost demons grip. "Where to you think your going buffoon, im not done with you yet". With a power yank he pulls raditz feet out from beneath him, causing the saiyan to smack his face off a large stone.

The two warriors manage to stand back up, raditz with blood running from his face, dripping to the ground below, the soil soaking it in as if it had thirst for the events about to unfold. As for frieza his ribs are deformed with deep purple bruises instantly formed in the shape of a large boot print.

"Good, you still have some fight in you after all" raditz says the thrill of battle growing within as well as the pleasure of causing frieza great deal of pain.

Before raditz has time to react friezas fist connects with his jaw, sending him crashing through the tree in which he sat under merely moments before. Using the stump of the tree to his advantage, he grabs it, using his momentum to fling him around the trunk, launching his body back at the ice demon. His feet connect with friezas already broken ribs, not only causing him to experience a great deal of pain but also sending him flying toward the edge of the cliff as well, his back hits the ground several feet from the edge, but his body skids across the rough terrain stopping as his head hangs over the ledge.

Then without warning his tail is grasped tightly by the saiyans, picking his body from the ground. Frieza being the witty combatant he is, rapidly kick raditz in the jaw allowing him to escape the primates' clutch.

Landing upon his hands his thrust himself upwards, hitting raditz in the jaw with great force once more causing him to stumble backwards as well as allowing frieza to easily get back to his feet.

With a smug grin the frost tyrant mocks, "It seems a monkey with vast amounts of power is still nothing more than a monkey" he chuckles evilly to himself.

Now infuriated by friezas constant mockery raditz takes to his super saiyan transformation, fueled by rage his golden aura leaps out with excess energy, exploding on contact with any solid substance it touches. His eyes become a lifeless catalyst of pure saiyan rage.

"Now you'll see what its like to fight against true saiyan pride!" he yells out, launching toward frieza raditz fist instantly connects with friezas stomach, his fist almost piercing the ex-tyrants body. Sending his body flying over the edge of the cliff raditz afterimages in front of his enemies trajectory and with his fist balled within one another he harmers frieza in the small of his back, sending him plummeting to the earth below. Raditz then once again after imaging in front of his enemy appears on the ground, forcing himself into a crouched handstand. With this he thrust his legs upward, the massive force between his feet and his opponent reach his terminal velocity cancel each other out, leaving frieza in severe pain, as his body is sent back upward. Before his body can get to far from raditz he grasps friezas tail, using it to repeatedly slam his body of the wall of the cliff as well as the solid stone ground blow.

With a quick spin he sends his enemies body jetting across open battle field as he follows up with several condensed energy blast that were all but harmless, as each strikes friezas body it causes a release of explosive energy raising more and more dust until his body could no longer be seen.

A confident smile reveals itself on raditz hardened face, assuring himself that he had quickly disposed of the frost emperor, just as he is about to power down, a harsh cackle comes from behind the veil of dust, finally settling the body of the monstrous tyrant is revealed, his arm now taking on a yellowish brown melted look, severely deformed, with a gaping hole in the left corner of his abdomen, purple blood streaming down his body. Frieza holds his hand against the wound to slow the bleeding, then a bright purple glow comes from between his hand and his abdomen followed by an agonizing scream. Then moving his hand the hole can now be seen seared shut, the same yellowish brown melted look taking its place over the wound.

"So, you're still standing? Looks like ill just have to try harder then wont I, your highness," he says mockingly as he begins to gather more power. Frieza notices this and takes this as his opportunity to take his final form.

Gathering power as he crouches low to the ground. His calves are the first to bulge with the power, adding an extra foot or so to his height, a bony exoskeleton forms around them, forming into an arched spike traveling up the back of his leg, next his thighs bulge, becoming much more defined. As the power works its way up his body, his abs grows tighter, his chest bulging out as another exoskeleton guard forms. Next is his forearms, growing more guards that also extend into spikes extending slightly further than his elbows, with deep green, gem like spheres forming within the sides of the guards. Two crescent like horns for from atop his head, Harding. His eyes begin to glow as purple as the aura surrounding his body, no long having pupils, just cold lifeless glowing eyes. And finally two ridge long bony spikes produce from his shoulder blades, opening into decrepit demonic like wings.

"What the hell" raditz questions, his eyes showing a slight trace of fear.

The question is follow by a deep maniacal laugh "yes! In this form I am perfect, I m the most powerful being to have ever existed, and what's more my transformation has healed all of my wounds, so do you see how helpless you really are you arrogant monkey!"

With his last statement he takes his fighting stance and a spiny mouth guard slide shut across his face.


	7. Episode 7: Warriors Collide

Chapter 7: warriors collide

With a quick lunge frieza appears in front of raditz faster than his eyes could follow, suddenly raditz feels a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Raditz looks down to see the ice tyrants fist pressed deep into his gut, hot shots of pain fill his body as he doubles over, gripping his stomach.

"Hahaha pathetic, now you shall see how a monkey like you fairs in a real battle" frieza exclaims, confidence and pride swelling from inside. With a powerful thrust, frieza raises his knee into the saiyans skull, sending him airborne, smashing into the edge of the cliff; dust and piles of stone cover his body.

With a bright explosion raditz launches out of the rubble, back in front of the frost demon. As raditz waits for the opportune opening to strike his golden aura begins to surge brighter, his anger welling up from inside, he jets forward throwing his fist at friezas bony mouth guard.

Frieza, anticipating the attack, slams the spike of his elbow across raditz face, cutting deeply from his chin to under his eye, leaving a large gash that would scar had it not been for the immortality hell provided. His wounds would heal after a nights rest, but now raditz only thought was on defeating his foe.

"I will destroy you demon!" he screams as his temper flares along with the yellow aura surrounding him.

"You're an embarrassment to your race filthy saiyan, now allow me to show you why my race has long ruled over yours!" a gray glow engulfs his body, he begins to charge a large amount of energy to his fist, he thrust forward at the saiyan, with his senses at their peek raditz, aware of the power behind the attack, tilts his head to the side, dodging with amazing ease.

As quickly as a smirk comes across the enthusiastic ice demons face he takes a burning hot ki blast to the unguarded fleshy area below his chest plate, sending him stumbling back. Leaving nothing but a scorched mark on his skin.

"What, I don't understand, that attack should have been enough to not only pierce your skin but destroy your heart as well" raditz says, his voice trembling.

"So now you see how fruitless your efforts really are, eh primate?" frieza mocks, wiping away the mark left from raditz feeble attack. "Now you shall suffer like none other has ever known"

Raditz launches forward at his target, suddenly his body comes to complete paralysis. What is this the saiyan thinks to himself, still struggling to move.

"Hahaha what's wrong monkey, cant move? Of course not, my race are well disciplined in telekinesis, and telekinetics as well as creating psycho barriers and other abilities of the mind! Now lets see if monkeys can bounce!" with both hands the frost giant hammers down on raditz back, creating a large craters as his body is driven through the stone and soil.

After several minutes of silence the icy-tyrants confidence begins to grow rapidly, assuring himself that he has come out victorious. Then with a bright golden explosion from within the crater, debris is sent scattering across the battlefield.

As frieza watches in awe, slowly a bloody but serious raditz begins to slowly march out from the depths of the crater, his aura enveloping tightly around him as his now super saiyan two form draws in its energy, helping fuel the power that his rage has unleashed. His black gi is torn to shreds revealing his muscular body. His hair standing on end, all except for one bang. His hair pulsing back slightly form the wind created by the raw power surrounding the saiyans body. His pants are torn at the knees; smaller holes can be seen throughout his tattered clothing.

"Now, its my turn frieza!" he says in a serious, husky voice.

With a quick lunge he throws he right fist into the beast jaw faster than said beast could react, sending him slamming into the ground, skidding across the battlefield leaving a rut as his body is drug across the ground.

Frieza struggles to pull himself to his feet, but before he could steady himself, raditz knee connect with the ice-jins spine, sending him deeper into the ground as he cries out in agony.

"Tell me if this hurts frieza!" he laughs crazily as he presses his right boot into the center of the tyrants back, gripping each wing into his hands, he begins to pull upward as he presses down with his foot as frieza screams out, his back on fire with the sensation of pain.

"Let go of me you filthy ape!" he screams out, demanding his release.

"Not on your life frieza" raditz says as he tugs harder, the sound of his bones separating from there joints make a disgusting popping noise, the flesh around the base of his wings starts to tear away and bleed copiously. Then, drawing in more energy, raditz rips off the ice-jins wings with one mighty thrust, leaving the ice-jins power as well as his body severally crippled.

Mason stands in the training port, raising his energy higher and higher, his body enveloping in a deep red aura, concentrating the flow of ki in his body he launches a ki powered kick into Jericho's sternum, cracking his ribs. The elder saiyan then thrust his fist forward connecting with his jaw, the shear force of the at sends a shock wave traveling through is body, causing him to grow disoriented.

"Jericho! You can do better, come at me bro*" he says, hoping to encourage his sibling.

Jericho shakes his head violently, trying to shake off the pain and focus his eyes, finally snapping into reality he dashes at mason, throwing his fist at the saiyans stomach.

Mason catches the attack with ease, the thrust his knee to the side, damaging Jericho's leg, as his brother screams in pain. He then attacks with several rapid punches, the young saiyans body filling with pain as he cries out in agony.

Jericho thrust his elbow at his brother's jaw, but mason ducks out of the way, retaliating with a massive punch into his brother's stomach, causing him to double over in raw pain.

Mason sends several weak ki blasts into the youngling's chest, launching him into the steel wall, leaving a dented body print behind.

His body falls limp to the floor.

Mason then walks over to his brother, lifting his unconscious body from the floor into his arms.

"Im sorry brother, but its for your own good" mason speaks softly as he carries his brothers body to the rejuvenation chamber, placing him within. A bluish, transparent fluid fills the tank, causing Jericho's wounds to begin to heal quickly.

"Rest peacefully tonight brother, for tomorrow, we will arrive on new namek." Mason says quietly as he walks away, heading to his living quarters, where he sheds down his clothes to his boxers, and then lying in bed he slips into a deep sleep.

"You insolent f*c*i*g saiyan! You will pay dearly for what you have done" frieza screams out, his injuries causing his temper to flare to peeks beyond anything he had ever felt.

He throws several punches at the saiyan, but in his weakened state raditz can evade each attack with seemingly no effort.

"Poor, poor, frieza your merely a shell of the "man" you once were" raditz mocks as his fist connects with the frost demons gut repeatedly, the force from each causing blood to spray from the wounds on his back.

Frieza anger surpasses his pain, causing him to attack with several quick attacks, which a mere man wouldn't be able to avoid, but being weakened and fighting a mighty saiyan ascend past a super saiyan his attacks seem almost childish.

"I will repay you the agony you've caused me ten fold, no a thousand fold, worthless scum!" his arrogance still remaining high though each of his attacks never land on his opponent.

"I call your bluff demon, now prepare to witness my ultimate attack!" quickly the saiyan gathers two orange pulsating spheres of energy into each of his hands, then pulling both of his hands together the attacks merge into one, more than doubling in size and power.

With a powerful thrust he release the attack, a large orange beam travels at his enemy, crackling with red energy. The full power of the blast hits the ice-jins bottom half of his body, vaporizing every cell in his body up to the waist.

The demon falls to the ground; a look of shear shock envelops his face, as his torso falls to the ground, bleeding out. His body the reverts back to its original state, the injuries remain though.

"Well frieza! No wonder kakorot defeated you so easily! You're pathetic, you don't even deserve to shine my boots," the saiyan mocks as he turns his back to the demon, reverting to his original state as well.

The demon launches a terribly weak ki attack at raditz out of anger.

Without turning around, raditz swats away the attack as if it were a bothersome fly.

"Like I said frieza, pathetic!"

*"Come at me bro" LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, im back from easter break and with a suprise!! i got 2 new chapters for you, thats right 2!!!, anyways if anyone out there would like for me to read and review their fanfic, hit me up on the comment page and ill be sure to check it out, i love reading what other people write.


	8. Episode 8: Delaying the WIsh

Chapter 8: delaying the wish.

Jericho, in super saiyan three form, seemingly several years older, dives in front of a red beam of ki in attempt to save an a man veiled by a dark shadow, a red aura surrounds this stranger, with silver energy crackling around it, as the attack strikes him a large explosion causes a large cloud of dust and smoke to envelop the saiyans body.

Moments later the dust clears, revealing his body sevearly damaged, his saiyan armor mostly destroyed by the blast. The without warming, a fist strikes through the younger brothers back, protruding from his chest. His body drops to the ground, limp and lifeless.

Mason tries to scream, but nothing comes out.

The shadow veiled man begins to laugh insanely.

Just as masons mind begins to fail In a fit of insanity, he jerks awake, taking a moment to realizes the last event were nothing more than a nightmare.

Sweat drips from his brow, a moment later the reality that it was nothing more than a dream sets in.

Not being able to sleep the young saiyan walks to the hull of his ship, staring out into the beauty of space. As stars zip by, their reflection can be seen in his eyes as he it in.

"its gorgeous" the young man says to himself.

Breaking his view from the scenery, he then walks to the command deck, taking a seat in the piolets chair.

"computer, how long until our arrivival on new namek?"

"estimated time of arrival, 4 hours, would you like to change course sir?" the computer replies and a soft, feminine voice.

"no, computer, stay course for new namek, thatll be all"

Mason then stands and walks back to his living quarters, where he once again slips into sleeps embrace.

Several hours later mason is reawaken by a violent shaking given to him from his younger brother. Any other time he would have grown extremely angry with his brother, but after the nightmare he indured that night he was happy to see his brother awake and well.

"what is it jericho, spit it out"

"we are about to arrive on new namek, quickly, get dressed!" jericho says excitedly, throwing his brothers scouter and saiyan armor and rushing to the port of the ship.

On new namek

A quiet, peaceful village of namekians has gathered for their annual meet and greet. When suddenly their meeting is disturbed by extremely strong winds, and a large shadow covering the village in its entirety.

Looking to the sky, a large, elliptical ship can be seen, coming in quickly. Upon landing the more curious or brave namekians gather around the base of the ship.

To their surprise a door hinges open, becoming a set of stairs leading to the land below. Atop the stairs two shadowed beings can be seen, one taller than the other, both wearing a scouter and unusal armor.

As the two figures walk forward, more details become clear, then It dawns on the village almost simotaniously that their vistors are saiyans, send all but one into a great panic. 

A short, seemingly older namekian then steps from the crowd. 

"I am the namekian elder, what is your business with new namek, saiyans" as the final word rolls off his tongue a slight scringe of fear can be heard in his voice.

"we have come to obtain that which you posscess, we have come for your dragon balls." Mason says bluntly, showing no emotion in his face or voice.

The namekians elder steps forward once more "what do you want with our dragon balls?" he questions in hope of revealing if the visitors intentions are pure.

"we've come to revive our father, he fell in battle many years ago" mason says softly, his voice becoming slightly saddened.

"im sorry boys but I simply cannot deem you worthy of the use of the dragon balls, though what you say is true, your intentions are tainted with evil, …. No you may not have them." The namekian says, having sensed that these two younglings have been created by something darker than themselves.

The namekians turns and begins to walk away.

Anger begins to engulf masons being, his body begins to take on a deep red glow as his aura flares with his anger, releasing several large balls of excess energy into the village, damaging several huts.

He shouts lividly "IF YOU WILL NOT GIVE THEM TO US WILLINGLY THEN ILL TAKE THEM BY FORCE!"

Mason and Jericho the attack the namekian village, destroying several of their building.

Mason rushes several of the stronger namekians, none of which were prepared for the speed or raw power that mason poscessed. throwing punches into each of their jaws, mason smiles, the excitement of battle rushes threw his body. Mason lands on the other side of the crowd, each of the warriors falling to the ground unconscious.

After a few more minutes the entire village is lying on the ground, hurt and unconscious, all except for the elder who is lying on the ground, bloody and his leg broken.

Mason stands over him, violence flashes in his eyes "ill ask you one more time old man, where are the dragon balls?"

"You will" a violent cough brakes his sentences. "never find them" the namekians manages to force a small chuckle then falls back, passing out from the huge amount of pain he is in.

"You stupid fool!" mason says as his and takes over, charing a large neon green ki ball in his hand he prepares to launch his attack on the namekian elder, the power of which would surely destroy not only him but the entire village.

Stop it mason!

Mason stands the shocked and confused as he thinks to himself father? Is that you?

Yes mason, I am speaking to you telepathically though I cannot stay, I have something else I must tend to that is of great importance, now listen, am not ready to come back, if I came back now kakorot would just defeat me again, revive me in 8 short years, by then I will be ready, do you understand me boy?

Mason stands dumbfounded not being in full agreement with his fathers demands, but father what if mason is cut of by his father, whos voice is now filled with great anger.

I will not tell you again, do not wish me back!

Mason sighs to himself, the submissively exclaimsFine father, as you wish

He then turns to his brother explaining to him the situation

"You really spoke to father? And he wants to stay in hell for * year to train? Jericho questions happily, but then his demenure grow to sorrow because of the fact that he will not be able to see his father for nearly another decade.

"Yes that is the jest of it, now, we must leave" mason says softly, regret filling him as he looks back over the village and the chaos he has caused. Wishing to himself that in 8 years he would not have to come back and make them endevour their pains once more.

An hour has past

The namekians elder recovers his consciousness, he looks around at the untold amount of damage the two sayians have left behind as he thinks to himself I wonder why they left without the dragon balls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second chapter today! what 2 in one day, its immpossible!!! not for this guy lol, anyways, my offer of reading and reviewing others works remains on the table so if youd like me to read it, and if i enjoy it enough ill give it a shout out for all my other readers, then hit me up on the comment page!! till then, tata.


	9. Episode 9: a Familiar Face

Chapter 9: a familiar face

Several weeks' later, hell

"Chow time losers" a massive green ogre says, his horn seemingly larger than his co-workers signifying he was in charge.

"Today's menu sucks" comes a gently formal voice.

Raditz, standing in line with his trey, looks over his shoulder to see a spotted green, bug like man with an odd tail.

"Tell me about it cell, what is it anyways" another voice comes, this time the voice was softer. The man behind the voice was a scrawny blue haired man, standing tall, wearing what seemed to be a sheet held on by a golden belt with a blue gem in the center, he also wore cuffs around his wrist and ankles of the same design, and even a chest piece.

He seems familiar, he gives off saiyan energy, I wonder who he could be raditz thinks to himself, being interrupted by a gooey slating sound, followed by some additional weight on his tray.

Looking down, he sees a gooey putty looking mass, resembling a gross moldy mashed potato substance.

"Are you going to eat that?" a voice says from behind him.

Turning around he sees a large pink humanoid creature with holes in his body, seeming to be vents.

"Take it! Get this mush out of my site!" raditz says, both angrily and disgusted as he shoves his tray into the beings stomach, revealing its body to take on a sort of elastic property.

There are some strange beast here raditz thought to himself as he sits at the end of an empty table. He then takes advantage of his isolation, meditating silently, when he begins to feel a sensation as though someone, or something was watching him. Finally the feeling becomes too much, forcing him to open his eyes and observe his surroundings.

As he looks around, his eyes connect with another man giving off a strong saiyan energy signature.

The man has a darker skin complexion than raditz, his hair is messing and spiky, his eyes are ebony, but battle hardened.

"KAKOROT! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" raditz screams out angrily, catching everyone's attention.

Raditz, growing furious, spontaneously ascends to his super saiyan state, tossing a powerful punch at the mans jaw. Seconds before the brother of kakorots fist connects with the other saiyans jaw, he ascends as well, easily catching raditz fist in his hand without taking his eyes from raditzs. He then slams raditz fist into the steel table, tearing through as though it were a wet napkin.

"Kakorot? I am not that low class buffoon!" the man says, anger growing in his voice.

"My name is turles, I am a rouge saiyan, I left planet vegeta several months before it was destroyed" the man says proudly

"How do you know of kakorot?" asks raditz curiously

"Lets just say we met on my conquest to become all powerful, you see my men and I planted the seed to the tree of might there, and that's when tat loser decided to come and save the day! What a pathetic excuse for a saiyan!" the tan saiyan says, his voice gruff with anger.

As he begins to calm himself he then asks, "the better question is how do you know him?"

Without hesitation raditz exclaims half-temperedly to the other warrior "I am his older brother, and he betrayed me and allowed a namekians to take my life, and now he will pay dearly with his own!"

As the rage inside raditz deeps his aura flares out in a hot mess of golden energy, causing the table at which they sit to levitate.

"Well then, brother of kakorot, how do you plan on making him pay when your down here and he's up there?" turles says as he points to the empty black void above them.

"That's easy, in 8 short years I will have my two sons wish me back using the namekians dragon balls, and with that I will have had adequate time to train enough to over power my fool of a brother" raditz says proudly

"Hmm, I see, says, how many people can these namekians dragon balls bring back at a time?"

"Only one, but the user is granted three wishes, so we could both be allowed to be brought back, if that's what you're suggesting."

"Yes. Together we will destroy kakorot, along with the entire planet!" turles says with a sinister tone in his voice.

"Not quite! I have to see if your worthy of being called a saiyan warrior, tomorrow, at dawn, we shall see your power, then if I deem you worthy, I will have my boys grant you your life as well"

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter guys, though not very action packed it is extremely important to the story, I wish I could have made it long but ive been kind of busy lately, anyways, will turles be deemed worthy to fight along side raditz in his battle against kakorot? Stay tuned for an all-new episode of dragon ball after math. And as always reviews are appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy, me again, im sad to say that no one has takin me up on my offer to read their works, but that's okay, the offer still remains, I hoope you've enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Episode 10: Masons Potential

Chapter 10: masons potential

Once again, Jericho in his super saiyan three form, dives in front of a red beam of ki in attempt to save an a man veiled by a dark shadow, a red aura surrounds this stranger, with silver energy crackling around it, as the attack strikes him a large explosion causes a large cloud of dust and smoke to envelop the saiyans body.

Moments later the dust clears, revealing his body severely damaged, his saiyan armor mostly destroyed by the blast. The without warming, a fist strikes through the younger brothers back, protruding from his chest. His body drops to the ground, limp and lifeless.

Mason tries to scream, but nothing comes out.

The shadow-veiled man begins to laugh insanely.

But this time mason breaks his silence, screaming out in intense rage, he charges the shadow veiled man, throwing a punch to where his jaw should be but instead of connecting with anything, it fades through the man as if it were made of air.

Mason continues to throw punches left and right each fading through this mysterious man, his anger peeks, he crouches down, absorbing his burning red aura that surrounded his body, converting it into power. The sky fades to black and violet and red lightening begins to strike around the field. Mason continues to gather energy, a streak of lightening strikes just in front of mason, raising dust all around him, finally as his power up is completed a burst of energy comes from his body, sending the dust flying from his body, revealing a golden aura, his hair on fire with energy, golden blond as the wind from the energy surrounding him pushes it upward. Is eyes however, unlike the usually super saiyan, are a deep blood red, just as his natural aura is.

Suddenly mason jerks awake, sweating running from his body.

His body full of energy, his body still taking on the bright golden aura he achieved I n his dream. "What is this power?" he thinks to himself

Just then, the door to his living quarters swooshes open, revealing a panicked Jericho.

"Mason what is it, I heard scream and… y-you're a super saiyan?" the younger sibling said in disbelief.

"But how" Jericho asks

"I- I don't know Jericho, I had a nightmare that you had fallen in battle, and I woke up like this, I don't know where this power came from, but it is amazing" mason said as he the lowered his power, reverting to his normal state.

Mason stood from bed, his body pulsing with energy. "Come on Jericho! How about you spar with me!" he said, tossing a playful punch as his brother's bicep.

"Are you kidding me, it's three in the morning, well I guess since were in space, no where near a son its not morning, buts it's three! Im going back to bed!" he said as he shrugged his brother's punch off and walked back to his own living quarters.

Jericho walks into mason's room to find it empty; concerned he begins to search the ship for his elder brother.

"Mason?" Jericho asks in a clear, loud voice as he enters each room looking for him.

Finally after searching for his brother several minutes, Jericho steps into the training port.

"9467… 9468… 9469… 9470" mason counts off as he pulls his body upward in a crunch position, his body hanging upside down, legs wrapped around a horizontal steel bar to hold his weight, with the artificial gravity set at 25 time planet vegetas.

Mason then flips backwards off the bar landing on his feet, his body soaked in sweat. "Hey Jericho, come to train with me?"

"How long have you been in here for mason?"

"Since three, the energy I received when I became a super saiyan was over whelming, I couldn't sleep." Mason said as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Mason, can you become a super saiyan at will…" Jericho asked, curious to see his brother's new power.

"I don't know, I haven't actually tried"

Mason stood, crouched, clenching his fist tightly, his fingers digging into the flesh that was the palm of his hand. He began to raise his power level, a flaring red aura appeared around him, burning with all the intensity of a sun, yet he continued to dig deeper, pulling out more energy, his aura began to crackle, stream of golden light began to appear in his aura, fading to gold, his hair began to flash golden, the slowing reverting back to black, the lights and other electronics began to short circuit. The artificial gravity began to fluctuate, reaching levels higher than 50 times planet vegetas gravity, causing Jericho's body to go under such strain that his body plummeted to the floor, yet mason kept going, his lust for power growing, his hair once again flashed gold, then remained that way for a while longer before fading back to black.

"Mason, stop! You destroy us both" his brother plead, pain surging through his body.

But he was deaf to his brother's pleas, the power growing stronger; his hair once again flashed gold, remaining this way as the lights around him exploded with sparks flying in every direction. Then just as mason achieved his goal it was stripped away as his consciousness slipped from his grasp, he fell to the floor, exhausted as the artificial gravity returned to normal.

There stood two elder saiyans, one, brother to kakorot. The other, tan, muscular, with physical features that greatly resembled kakorots, both however had two things in common, both were saiyans, and both were enemies of kakorot.

Turles crouches, clenching his fist and tensing his muscles as he begins to draw out large quantities of energy, his aura flared as his power level spiked, to the opposite of him, raditz stood, doing the same. Both warriors were preparing to fight one another, as there power levels skyrocketed, their auras met, and the two energies releasing excess power. Masses of energy began to be thrown by the two auras in every direction, exploding with severely destructive force on impact, littering the battlefield with craters before the fight even began.

Eventually the two warring saiyans powers begin to level off, then without warning, turles rockets toward raditz, throwing at his chest, but raditz twist out of the way, throwing his elbow out to connect with the saiyans jaw.

Turles wipes the blood running from his jaw as a smirk grows across his face. Then, with insane speed, he lunges forward, throwing another punch at raditz, this time connecting with the saiyans jaw, sending him skidding backwards working up ruts ion the ground where his feet remained planted.

Raditz struggles a moment to find his footing, stumbling back slightly, finally, the saiyan launches himself at turles, throwing fist after fist at his combatant, none connecting with anything more than air, turles catches raditz left fist, the his right, the two interlock fingers. Becoming a fight of raw strength and power as the two push against each other resistance, the power the saiyans emit causes a crater to start to form beneath their feet. Raditz then ascends to his super saiyan two forms, skipping the first entirely, turles does the same. Their golden auras flare against one another, and begin to merge, letting off excess energy, causing debris to explode around them, as the two continue their struggle the crater greatly increases in size, neither saiyan giving in the continue their struggle till both of their powers are drained.

The two of them almost simultaneously collapse on the ground from exhaustion, as raditz gives turles his approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this is getting really depressing, id love some interaction, anything to show you guys are actually alive lol


	11. Episode 11: Jericho's Evolution

Chapter 11: Jericho's evolution

Mason awakes abruptly, every muscle in his body throbbing with pain from his attempts to harness his super saiyan abilities. Even simply sitting up was a chore in its own, yet still, he had to bring himself to get out from bed, he had to see if his brother was alright, the last thing he remembered was the gravity becoming immensely stronger, then a hot flash of power surged through his body and the rest was blank. He had no Idea how he made it to his bed, or if his brother was in good shape but he assumed that his brother was the reason for him being where he was.

Mason, struggling to stand, began to walk to his brothers living quarters; upon arrival he found that his brother was still fast asleep.

"Man, I really did a number on my body didn't I?" mason thought to himself as he worked his way back to his room, collapsing on his bed, within moments, the young saiyan warrior, slipped back to sleep.

"Mason! Wake up!" Jericho screamed at his brother, his voice trembling.

Mason jolted awake, most of the aches in his body had now faded, but he still wasn't quite at his 100 percent yet "what is it Jericho?"

"We're heading straight for an asteroid belt, and with our ships current mass, we will pull the asteroids right at us, it'll destroy our ship!"

"Change course immediately" mason demanded

"It's too late for that; we must protect our ship by any means necessary"

The two young saiyans knew exactly what to do; they rushed for the bay entrance, put on their scouters so they would be able to communicate in the vacuum of space, and left the ship. Saiyans had the capability to hold their breath in space for up to 30 minutes before experiencing any negative side effects.

Asteroids began to rocket at the ship with intense speed, each projectile was met with a ki blast powerful enough to shatter a large moon.

One after another they were destroyed, and one after another they continued to come, the boys were determined to protect their ship at any cost, the saiyans energies began to wear thin as the borage kept coming, but still the remained vigilant as they blasted more and more, then, just when they thought they got through the worst of it, the saw a large asteroid, almost as large as earth, heading directly for them.

Masons blood red aura flared as he charged up his most power ki blast, while Jericho's blue aura flared as well, resembling a flame, their auras met, merging into a deep purple, then, with two mighty thrust, the two saiyans launched their all out attack upon the asteroid. The force of the attack begins to crack and chip away at the large rock.

As cracks began to grow into canyons small chunks began to fall away from the behemoth stone, whizzing by the two young saiyans as they fought to destroy it, none large enough to do any damage to their ship though.

Suddenly, masons red flaring ki wave faded. Jericho looked over to see his brother holding his breastplate near heart, blood seeping profusely around the cracks between his finger and under his palm.

"No! Mason!" Jericho screamed as he let out a blood-curdling cry. Suddenly the unexpected happened as mason watched his brother, barely hanging onto his life. Jericho's aura flared and became golden along with his hair. But his eyes faded into a teal color.

Jericho began to pour more power into his own blast as a large bulge flowed up the energy blast, connecting with the asteroid, with an explosion the asteroid dematerialized, vibrant colors could be seen in each direction, and then it all faded to black.

Mason awoke in the rejuvenating chamber, his armor had been stripped away and his chest had been bandaged. As he exited the so-called healing tank he felt a soft pain come from his ribs, he gripped his chest in hopes to dull the pain.

"Mason! Its too early, you shouldn't have come out yet," Jericho said as he rushed over to his older brother. Jericho had been sleeping next to the tank ever since he himself dug out the piece of stone lodged between his ribs, both had been cracked but luckily strong enough to stop the projectile before it could enter his heart, he would have a love scar in its place for the rest of his life.

"W-what happened Jericho, I could have sworn you ascended, and then it all goes blank" mason thought hard about the past events.

"I did brother, and I destroyed the asteroid, then I rushed you in here as fast as I could, removed to stone that had hit your chest, nearly killing you, then placed you in the rejuvenating chamber. I was touch and go for a while, you almost didn't make it mason" his brother said with a worried look on his face

" Now please, you must rest, its too early for you to be out and about yet" Jericho said in concern.

Mason placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, and spoke softly "ill be fine brother, id just really like to sleep in my own bed tonight"

With a half chuckle the younger saiyan nodded and helped his brother to his living quarters, where he laid, falling asleep almost instantly.

Days turned into weeks, months into years as he two resumed their training, occasionally stopping on a planet they were passing by for so " social interaction". Finally, the eight years had passed.

"Jericho! Today's, the day we get our father back," the now twenty eight year old mason declared as he gathered his armor. Having learnt how to sense ki on a distant planet he liked to enjoy sparring with its inhabitants, he neglected to carry a scouter anymore. His build was similar to that of his younger age, though he was much more powerful, his stature and hair however remained the same, the same could be said of his brother Jericho.

The two saiyans landed at the same village they had eight years before on new namek. The namekians, now wearier of their visitors kept their distance from the familiar looking craft.

Mason stepped out of his ship; regret filling him as he remembered that faithful day when he almost destroyed the namekians race. But knowing that he would have to us force to obtain what he wanted he pushed past it, ignoring his feelings.

"Y-you again? What do you want, don't tell me you've come for the dragon balls once more" the now aged elder said in a weak voice, walking toward them with a limp and a cane in one hand. Mason took notice to this, realizing that he was most likely the cause for the namekians permanent injury.

"That's right pops, and this time we plan on getting what we came for" Jericho spoke, his voice more husky and deep.

"And if I refuse?" the elder questioned

"Then we level this planet until we find them ourselves" mason spoke half heartedly but the elder took heed to his threat none the less, within a few hours the seven namekians dragon balls were gathered and the eternal dragon porunga was summoned.

With that the saiyans began to make their request, having spoken once more to his father mason knew to wish both he and turles back, and for his final wish…

"Dragon, I wish that I and my brother had our youth restored so that we may grow with our father but our power remain unchanged" mason requested and with that the dragons eyes began to glow red as both mason and Jericho's body began to shrink and reverse in age. With a bright flash the dragon dissipated, and raditz, turles, 17-year-old mason and 14-year-old Jericho all stood with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.... no one even read the last chapter, oh well I guess, im still going to continue posting new chapters for all of you future readers, enjoy.


	12. Episode 12: Arrival

Chapter 12: Arrival

Over the next five years, the four saiyan warriors began to travel from planet t planet, conquering them one by one as the trained their bodies and minds, gathering new skills along the way. Leaving nothing but ruins in their wake, no matter how lush said planet had been before. As they purged each planet they grew slowly closer to earth, finally the long await day was at hand.

"Father, we are about to arrive on earth, isn't that where kakorot resides?" Jericho said curiously

"Yes my son, and do we have something in store for him, beware kakorot, big brothers back for a visit" raditz said as he began to laugh manically.

(Whoosh, crack)

With that, masons ship landed in a large section of uninhabited forest. The ship snapped full-grown trees in half as though they were mere twigs, leaving a small path of destruction in its path. As the four warriors stepped out of the ship, raditz without warning, charged a bright golden ki back, the energy hot and crackling in the palm of his hand. He then underhand tossed it several hundred yards high and several hundred yards away. As the blast slowly fell back to earth it caught the rest of the saiyans eyes, they watched as the blast plummeted.

As the attack connected with the soil a gigantic explosion was released, destroying the vegetation and wild life that resided in said area, reducing the former beauty in to nothing more than smoldering cadavers and ashes. Raditz simply laughed as the shock wave reached them, while the others guarded their faces from both debris and the light raditz stood, his arms spread out, as though he were taking in the explosions energy, a large smirk grew across his face.

"That ought to draw kakorot out from whatever rock he's hiding under!" raditz said as he laughs at his handy work.

An hour passes. "Father, a sense five decent powers heading this way" mason informs the elder saiyan.

With that gohan lands several feet from the four saiyans. "W-what have you done, the wildlife? You destroyed everything here? You monsters" his anger already beginning to grow from within.

His arrival was followed by vegetas, then pan, goten, and trunks as a group, all looking around at the devastation, except for vegeta who was making direct eye contact with raditz.

Without hesitation vegeta barks out demandingly "who the hell are you!" he walks closer to the team of men "I sense sayian energy in all of you, but how can that be kakorot and I are the only remaining purebloods and his kids and mine, that make 6, and his granddaughter who makes seven, so ill ask you one more time, who are you!"

Gohan speaks in a half whisper to himself "the man on the left… there is something familiar about him but I cant put my finger on it, and that other one, he looks just like dad?"

Raditz smirk "well, well vegeta, how easily you forget, I was once one of your underlings, we worked for frieza together, try to remember, "prince""

Vegeta stunned takes a moment then replies "raditz? But how, I thought the clown and the namekians took care of you along time ago"

Raditz replies sarcastically, "well lets just say I got a new lease on life"

Suddenly, memories begin to flow into his mind; thoughts of him being trapped in the saiyans pod, and even his father's death grow in detail. His rage begins to boil over; a deep green aura grows around his body. This attracts the elder saiyans attention.

"Well would you look at what we have here, kakorots brat, long time know see nephew, seems you've grown into a man since the last time I saw you, did you finally learn to control your power pipsqueak" raditz says mockingly

"Gohan, who is this guy" goten questions his older brother.

"He's… our uncle, goten, but he is pure evil, do not trust anything he says. He is a liar, and will do and say anything to achieve what he wants" gohan warns his younger brother

Raditz barks impatiently "enough talk! Where is kakorot!"?

Vegeta laughs amused " well he's not here, so it looks like you'll have to deal with me!"

With that, vegetas aura and hair flare golden, cracking with golden and blue bioelectricity. His super saiyan two form giving off immense amounts of power, he rushes raditz, who also erupts into his super saiyan two form, matching vegeta blow for blow. Vegeta throws a punch at the third class saiyans jaw, but to his surprise his attack is side stepped, raditz tosses his elbow back, crashing it into the back of the princes head, causing him to stagger foreword as raditz simply laughs.

"My, my, the prince of all saiyans being outclassed by a "low level warriors" this must certainly come as a shock to you vegeta" raditz mocks as an evil smirk grows across his face.

"Now you're really starting to make me angry! You fool, you will welcome oblivion with open arms when I have finished with you" vegeta screams, his face sweat dropped as veins begin to grow larger in his forehead from both his anger and his power growing.

The prince attack raditz much more viscously as the rest of the saiyans watch the battle in awe, he lands a few good punches, one right to raditz jaw, which causes raditzs anger to peak, with a great deal of force he roundhouse kicks vegeta right in the chest, sending him flying through a tree, snapping it in half, the large tree crashes to the ground, landing with a loud crash that echoes through what is left of the forest.

(Snap…)

Vegeta then forces himself up "but how… your were nothing but a low class sayian" angrily vegeta transforms, his hair growing past his ankles, his eyebrows vanishing, his face becoming much more hardened as his body becomes more defined.

Gohan speaks out amazed by vegetas' new development "vegeta! Your always full of surprises"

Vegeta smirks and attacks once more when suddenly all three of the other transform into super sayian two form as well and in a combined assault attack vegeta, without hesitation the remaining pure hearted sayians transform into super sayian two as well all except pan who remains in her first super sayian form and help vegeta fight back the men.

Vegeta looses his temper "let me handle this you fools! DO NOT HELP ME!" he barks out, demanding he fight alone.

But the others ignore the prince's order and head in, attacking the sinister team of saiyans.

The battle rages on for a few moments and it seems as though the z fighters have the upper hand when all goes still and they find raditz laughing amused.

"You fools, you never had any hope!" He crouches down; the whole earth seems to tremble as he slowly sprouts a tail. His body hair begins to turn red and grow thicker in patches becoming fur, stones begin to levitate and dematerialize into atoms at the shear power. his hair becoming slightly longer and turning to a purplish brown color, the other sayians with him back away; all accept turles who as well turns into a super sayian 4.

Vegeta becomes livid "ive had enough of this foolishness, super saiyan four is not just Childs play" he growls as he also enters the fourth stage of super saiyan, his eyes grow golden, his tail red, his hair, lengthier now takes on its original blackish brown color.

Raditz and turles begin to fight the others, but as two super sayian fours they make easy work of them, knocking pan out first, then gohan, who falls to the ground.

Trunks and goten look toward each other and nod, the boys take stance and begin to begin their technique.

Simultaneously the boys speak "fuuu….sionnnn….haaaa!" the boys become one.

Now as gotenks, he transforms into super sayian three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b.t.w. guys, im aware that this is written quiet terribly, but its one of my earlier works, once im finished with this in not to long ill be post my more recent stuff and I promise itll be better.


	13. Episoide 13: Gohans Desperate search

Chapter 13: Gohans' desperate search

Gohan regains consciousness to find Vegeta and gotenks fighting off Raditz and the other familiar saiyan, Gohans mind races as he tries to recall where he had seen this man before.

As images fill his mind his rage begins to grow, recalling said saiyan, forcing him to stare into the artificial moon, his body transforms into a giant ape as he attacks his father, not being able to control his primitive side.

Gotenks throws several punches at Turles, each land in succession to his chest.

Turles begins to laugh as he dusts himself off "is that the best you've got? You might as well just give up" he mocks the fused saiyan warrior.

"You want, you got it pal" Gotenks replies, lifting a finger he begins to make a loop, a golden line of energy trace his finger, he then creates two more golden energy bands, which he launches a super speeds. The three bands wrap around the super saiyan fours body, keeping him from escaping.

The fused warrior flies back further, charging a dark violet mass of ki between the palms of his hands, cracking around it is red and green energy. The mass begins to grow larger, taking up the height of Turles. Gotenks golden aura flares as he begins to concentrate its energy into the attack, hoping to finish his enemy off with a single blow. The extra energy easily doubles the size of the attack.

He thrust his hands foreword, launching the attack as it forms into a large beam rather than a ball as he cries out "buster…. Ka… me… ha… me haaaa!"

The blast heads straight for Turles, who begins to panic, thinking to himself "oh no, if I take on that attack head on im done for"

He begins to struggle against his bonds, braking first the one around his wrist, then the other two follow as the golden energy dissipates, he rushes straight up in hopes of dodging the massive attack.

Gotenks sees this and curves the attack to follow the super saiyan four warriors.

"Fine! If I cant dodge it, ill destroy it!" turles screams as he turns place, launching a flaring red blast as he yells out "raging meteor attack!"

The two massive waves meet, brilliant colors begin to spark in the center where the two blasts connect.

"Oh no, I put all my energy into that attack, I cant fight his off as well" Gotenks panics as both blast head straight for him, hitting him directly, sending him crashing into the earth below, creating a massive crater where his body met the land. The dust and smoke clear to reveal, no longer the fused warrior, but two young saiyans laying battered, bruised, and unconscious in his place.

Turles laughs hysterically at his handy work "poor boys, you never had a chance you fools"

As gohan watches his brother beaten to a pulp in horror, vegeta and raditz continue to brawl it out in the sky high above the forest.

"Vegeta. What has happened to you, you've grown soft you fool?" Raditz says almost mockingly as he continues to exchange punches with the saiyan prince. Neither showing signs of fatigue.

"This is my home now Raditz, I have a family, and ill do anything to protect them!" he screams as he lands a heavy punch to the other saiyans jaw, causing him to fly back slightly before catching himself and wiping the blood from his chin.

Raditz rage builds as his red aura crackles ad flares. He launches himself foreword in extreme speed, he thrust his knee foreword, which connects with Vegetas abdomen, sending him plummeting to the forest, smashing through a tree thicker than the son family's house. He then releases several large red blasts as he laughs, each hitting the still kneeling saiyan.

There is only the sound of an explosion and smoke hiding the amount of damage Raditz has dealt to Vegeta.

Gohan looks on the battle, his expression filled with horror, he then decides that it is time to try and contact his father, for it is his only hope.

Father can you hear me? We need your help…Gohan sits in silence for a moment as the smoke clears revealing vegeta standing bloody and bruised with a serious and rage filled look on his face, the flames of hate dancing in his eyes. He then powers up, stones and chunks of ground the size of fist begin to levitate around him as he yells "ARRRRGGGGHHHHH"

As the energy he gathers levels of he blast toward Raditz at an insane rate of speed leaving a small sonic boom, and a bright red trail of aura in his wake.

With the momentum given by his flight he lands a massive bone crushing punch to Raditzs face, sending him flying back.

Raditz catches himself in midair, he wipes the blood running to his chin, angrily he charges up one of his ultimate attacks "you should be sort of familiar with this attack Vegeta, after all it's a variation of one of your attacks"

He launches the bright purple ki ball at Vegeta "galick explosion!"

The attack moves to fast for Vegeta to dodge as he gets caught in the blast, exploding on impact, releasing nearly fatal amounts of energy.

Moments have gone by and Gohan still hasn't got a response from goku, he then concentrates hard, searching for his fathers' energy signal, but to no avail.

That's when an idea strikes him; he begins to search for another beings energy.

Kabito Kai, are you there. Without a minute passing he gets a response.

Yes Gohan, we have been watching the entire battle and I must say you're in over your head

Gohan scratches the back of your head, looking blankly to the sky well you see, that's kind of why I called you, I need your help, I was wondering if it were at all possible for you to contact my father?

Kabito Kai replies uncertainty, I don't know Gohan, but ill see what I can do

On the planet of the kai's

Kabito begins to attempt his search for Goku's energy signal, but in the background we see old kai, playing Ping-Pong with himself on a half folded Ping-Pong table, which seems oddly out of place.

Sweat dropped and frustrated Kabito shouts "HEY OLD MAN! WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME OUT A LITTLE OR AT LEAST KEEP IT DOWN!"

Kabito then pulls the bottom of his tunic downward, regathering his composure; he begins to resume his search

Meanwhile back on earth.

Gohan senses a huge energy heading his way, moments later Uub arrives, fully powered up with a look of seriousness on his face, while in the background Vegeta is fight off Raditz and Turles attack with all he has.

"Sorry im late Gohan, hopefully im not too late" he looks toward Gohan with a goofy smirk on his face.

"I have a surprise for you, here take this" he tosses something to Gohan.

"What is it?" Gohan ask as he catches the object, he then looks down opening the palm of his hand, revealing a Potara earring.

He looks up toward Uub who has already out the other in his right ear "what the, but how did you get this"

A/n: How did Uub come to have the sacred items that could change the outlook of this battle, and will Kabito Kai be able to find Goku before its too late for his friends, find out on the next Dragon Ball After Math. (Woo new chapter, I hope you guys like it, please read and review, the more reviews, the better and faster the chapters will come so give me your support please) 

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan


	14. Episode 14: Rebuilding the Potara

Chapter 14: rebuilding the potara

"Sorry im late Gohan, hopefully im not too late" he looks toward Gohan with a goofy smirk on his face.

"I have a surprise for you, here take this" he tosses something to Gohan.

"What is it?" Gohan ask as he catches the object, he then looks down opening the palm of his hand, revealing a Potara earring.

He looks up toward Uub who has already out the other in his right ear "what the, but how did you get this"

Uub looks down with a smirk "ill just show you"

He then flies down to gohan, placing his hand upon gohans forehead. Sending his past experiences into Gohans mind, allowing him to understand.

During the fight with baby.

Uub, bloody and beaten, lies on the ground, looking blankly up to the sky, his vision blurred by his condition.

"I've… failed you… Goku" he forces the words out as he coughs up a slight amount of blood, which runs off his chin.

Suddenly, a dim pink mist surrounds Uubs body, he hears a childish voice calling out his name and the image of Buu appears in front of him.

"I am buu" the childish pink being claims

"Are you… I don't know what it is, but I get the feeling we've met before… I have memories of you," The battered warrior says

"Long ago, Buu and Uub were one in the same" the being begins to explain.

"This Majin Buu brought all of its energies together and a good Buu was created, it was you Uub, born of the good inside" Buu continues.

"You and I? Are the same being?" Uub asks already knowing the answer.

"That's right, time now for Uub and Buu to be one again"

And with that the two being merge into one, creating a much more powerful being now known as Majuub.

After that his battle resumes with baby, eventually leading to his destruction by goku using an immense kamehameha wave, sending him in space, rocketing for the sun, where every last cell in his body was incinerated, leaving it impossible for him to regenerate.

That's when Majuub flies off to a nearby forest where he gets some well-deserved rest. He awakes beneath a tree, stretching his arms out as he yawns, he then decides to walk for a while, taking in all the forest natural beauty. Casually he places his hand into his pocket, feeling a strange round object.

He pulls out the object, it being a single potara earring, he fells that there is a strange power coming from it. "What is this?" he says to himself knowing that he hadn't had it before.

Oh its just the pretty thing I found inside bad buu the voice of buu enters Uubs mind.

Feeling that it might be useful Uub flies off to dendes lookout to ask him about it, once there he is greeted by dende, Mr. popo and Piccolo.

He rushes over to Dende, with Piccolo standing by his side, "I found something! It seems to have a strange power signature, maybe you can tell me what it is," he says excitedly as he places the object in Dendes hand.

The earring catches Piccolos attention, sweat dropped and astonished he replies in confusion "what how did you get that!"

Uub looks up at Piccolo, "you know what this is?"

Piccolo half temperedly replies, "of course I know what this is! It is a potara earring, worn only by the supreme kais, meant to create the perfect fusion between any two beings who wear the same pair, but the side effects are permanent" Piccolo takes a breath before continuing "but further more, Goku and Vegeta had the last known pair, but once inside Buu the fusion fell apart because the laws of physics were not the same and Vegeta destroyed it, so I will ask you again, how did you come across this?"

He looks down at Uub quizzically "Buu gave it to me, it must have been Gokus because I only have the one" Uub then turns to face Dende "Dende, your very talented with these sort of things, and I have a feeling were gonna need it, is there any way you cant fix it?"

Dende looks down at the object in his hand for a moment, studying it, then looks back to Uub "no, without the other it is hopeless…. But, I may be able to replicate it, but it's going to take me a while, ill see what I can do"

Months pass along with the death of Piccolo and the defeat of Omega shenron

Uub meditates under a tree somewhere in the forest Uub, come to the lookout, I have a surprise for you

Uub having forgotten about the potara earrings flies to the lookout, when he arrives he greets Dende with a firm hand shake "so? What is this surprise about?"

Dende then places a set of potara earrings in Uubs hand, "these are special, I made a few modifications of my own, for instance, now it will allow any two beings of any two races to fuse harmoniously, also, the fusion is no longer permanent, it took so tinkering and several weeks, but now for the fusion end all you must do is simply remove the earrings and your body will split into its two previous forms, and one final thing, I put a special touch, any ability that you've gathered while fused will be remembered by both parties bodies and will become usable even when not fused"

With joy in his eyes Uub replies enthusiastically "oh wow! That's really something Dende! Thanks so much" Uub flies off and resumes his training.

Back with Gohan during the battle.

The vision then fades from gohans mind, "okay, I see, well in any case im glad you decided to show up when you did, Vegeta needs all the help we can give him"

Gohan is about to place the earring in his ear, when Uub stops him "wait Gohan, lets power up first, then we would have a better chance at defeating these guys"

In agreeance Gohan nods and the two of them begin to power up simultaneously, the energy from the two of them causing the trees around to bend away from them, the wind rising intensely.

This catches the fighting sayians eye as Gohan ascends to super sayian two, Raditz responds to the situation with a half chuckle "do they really think their measly power is any match for two super sayian fours?"

Just then Gohan places the earring in his ear, Uub and Gohans bodies launch toward each other, colliding causing dust to rise around them, a moment later the dust clears and Gohan and Uub are no longer there, instead there is a single man whose power easily surpasses even Raditz.

Raditz senses this and begins to become shaken "what the hell? But how?"


	15. Episode 15: Majuhans Big Entrance

The man standing in the two warriors place is tall and muscular; his hair a violet brown, spiking forward with two bangs that hang into his face, the man wears a black tank top, as well as black pants, his cloth belt is red as well as two red cuffs on each of his wrist, his facial features appear battle hardened, a red Potara earring in each ear.

He speaks with a husky voice, "so, this is what fusion feels like" a grin grows on his face as he feels the power flow through his body "this is incredible, but what should I be called?" he sits floating in the air as he scratches his chin with a thoughtful look on his face.

A moment passes then he speaks to himself "ah ha! I know, how about… Majuhan! Yeah that sounds nice"

"Enough f the foolishness, I don't care what your name is because in a moment it wont matter!" Raditz anger flares as he rushes the new being, throwing his at Majuhans face, but to his surprise the majin-saiyan warrior does not try to dodge or block. He takes the punch full force to his jaw, sending his head back slightly.

He then lowers his head, looking into the saiyans eyes as a smirk that would have done Vegeta proud grows across his face.

"My, my, someone has some anger issues, did your daddy not love you enough as a child" Majuhan taunts the brother of Kakorot, who's rage peaks, he release several powerful ki blast at point blank range at the warriors face, exploding on contact, shrouding him in a veil of smoke.

"You fool, you never had a chance!" Raditz says as he laughs, his ego getting the better of him.

The smoke settles to reveal Majuhan, his tank top shredded, the only part left hanging down around his waist, other than that he appears completely unscathed.

Suddenly a hard punch lands to the back of the majin-saiyans head, sending him crashing down, smacking hard into a boulder with crumbles behind the force.

(Crash!)

The dust clears and Majuhan stands up, patting the dust from his pants, he smirks and with a flash he appears behind the two evil sayians, kneeing both in the center of their backs sending them flying through the forest leaving a line of broken trees behind them.

Vegeta watches awe struck, his jaw hanging open, just then he is attacked from behind by a now super sayian 3 Jericho who drops his elbow right to the back of the saiyan princes head, sending him plummeting to the ground like a rock.

He crashes to the earth below, taking a minute he slowly stands back up, his rage boils, feeling humiliated for allowing himself to be left wide open like some low class piece of trash, his red aura flares, he throws himself at Jericho, just then Mason ascends to super sayian 3 as well and jumps in between them, the two boys attack Vegeta simultaneously as he tries to beat them off.

Raditz and Turles attack once more but vanish right before they attack and appear above and below Majuhan, Turles hovers below Majuhan, throwing his knee upward, connecting with the warriors gut sending him flying upwards, then Raditz cups his fist and sends him flying down, just before he hits the ground they both attack with a mass amount of explosive ki blast.

Upon landing Majuhan is sent into the ground leaving a gigantic crater, he finally manages to stand back up, he looks up, he spits out a gush of blood then wipes his lips, he then crouches, raising his power level, Jericho feels this and reads it with his scouter as it steadily raises with no sign of slowing.

"What the. 912,500,000…912,750,000, … 913,130,000" his scouter then explodes, leaving him trembling.

Majuhans hair stands on end, it fades slowly from its violet brown hue, to gray, then to white, with a dark black aura surrounding him, Vegeta stops, the transformation and rising power level catching his attention, the younger sayians use this to their advantage, attacking with several punches to the gut and jaw, knocking him out, causing him to plummet, smacking into tree limbs on his way down, once landing his body reverts back to normal state.

On the planet of the kais

"Elder! I think ive found him!" Kabito suddenly blurts out in excitement

He then focuses, and begins to speak to the pure hearted son of Bardock telepathically Goku, can you hear me.

A few moments pass then he receives a response

Hey Kabito Kai! Long time no see huh? What is it you need? Goku responds happily with his boyish humor.

Well Goku, your friends are in trouble, you see your brother, he's returned.

Kabito then goes on to explain the situation.

Gokus tone becomes serious, I see, well no worries, ill be there in a flash.

Using instant transmission he appears on the planet of the kais.

Standing in front of Kabito is a muscular boy of 16, will the physical features of Goku. "What're you doing here? Your friends need your help" Kabito says confused and angrily.

Just then, Goku crouches over holding his stomach "im so hungry! I don't have the energy"

Kabito and old kai, sweat dropped, fall over backwards by the ridiculousness, "fine but eat quickly" Kabito demands.

Several hours pass, Goku is sitting with chopsticks and a bowl of rice, he wolfs it down and sets it to the side, where there are several stacks of dishes that stand higher than Goku does.

Goku leans back "whew, that sure hit the spot, ok I guess ill be off" he smiles pressing his forefinger and middle finger to his forehead as he waves, he then vanishes.

On earth, the hours before Gokus arrival

The earth trembles beneath Majuhans feet, finally his power level stops rising, he smirks up at Raditz, being extremely confident with his newfound power.

Raditz looks down, his voice trembling "wh, what are you!, you're a monster! An abomination"

Majuhan laughs, looking up toward Raditz, "you wanna know what I am? I am the perfect being, a hybrid of a majin and a sayian, I am the light that will destroy all darkness, I am, the neo-sayian!"


	16. Episode 16: Goku Arrives At Last

Majuhan walks closer to raditz, bio-electricity sparks around his body his every step as a dark black aura of energy flows around him, all though his power level has ceased to raise, the energy put off by him is so immense the trees around him bend back from the wind.

Quicker than the blank of an eye he moves across the battlefield, standing only a few short feet from in front of raditz. Seemingly unmoving, he punches raditz in the sternum several times, holding back his power so he only slightly stumbles back.

"w-what the?" Raditz say, astonished by the speed as he gets his footing, then with a well placed kick the majin-saiyans foot connects with the saiyans gut, sending him back on his feet, leaving deep ruts from his feet leading from where he was standing to where his is now doubled over in pain as he coughs up a small amount of blood.

Turles rushes Majuhan from behind, throwing a punch at the back of his head. Majuhan leans forward, ducking out of the way of his punch as he shoves his elbow backward, connecting with the tan skinned super saiyan fours groin, dropping him to the ground, writhing in pain.

"This is going to be easier than I thought" Majuhan says as he laughs at the two injured saiyans.

Raditz rage grows deeper at the majin-saiyans mockery, converting it into power his red aura grows brighter, flaring further out.

"No one makes light of two super saiyan fours, especially not some half-breed abomination like you! Now prepare yourself to feel the wrath of the true power of a saiyan!" Raditz screams as he rockets toward his combatant.

Raditz lets out an angry battle cry as he throws his fist toward Majuhans jaw with all of the speed and strength he can muster, but in vein as his fist is caught merely inches from the fusions face, as a nearly sinister smirk grows on his face.

Majuhan begins to clench as Raditz fist is slowly crushed by the warriors vice-grip like clutches. The sound of his bones in his hands beginning to fracture can be heard over the brother of Kakorots agonizing screams. Raditz drops to one knee in pain, but he manages to overpower the sensation long enough to throw his fist upward in majuhans gut, sending him flying into the air where his back is met by turles foot as he kicks him back to the earth, landing on the back of his head.

Vegeta and the boys battle comes to a halt as they watch in complete fascination as the two super sayian fours get the upper hand, Majuhan manages to stand, seemingly fine for a moment, then he grabs the back of his head with both hands and flails his legs and rubs the back of his head. "Owww owww owww! That really hurt" he says in a slightly pouting childish voice.

He then gathers his composure and becomes serious, Raditz looks at him one eyebrow raised in curiosity "aren't you going to take this fight seriously moron! Or am I going to have to teach you a lesson the hard way!"

He then launches toward Majuhan from the front as Turles launches at him from the back, Majuhan sense both of their attacks coming and simply jumps straight up to evade their attacks, the two sayians ram into each other, butting heads.

Majuhan burst into laughter, bent over gripping his gut "bwuahahaha who's the moron now huh?"

Raditz shoots a large ki blast at him, catching him off guard and nailing Majuhan directly in the face, Turles takes advantage of the fusions daze and attacks with several small ki blasts. Raditz joins in, after a moment they stop; assuring themselves that Majuhan is no more.

They stand there panting, their confidence growing as Vegeta looks on in horror. The veil of dust and smoke begins to clear revealing a not only still alive and intact Majuhan but he is seemingly unscathed. "What! But how, it's impossible! How can he be so resilient"?

Majuhan attacks, but he seems more serious in nature now, his fist lands directly on Turles face, the sound of his jaw popping and Majuhans fist connecting echo through the forest as he is sent him crashing down. He the throws his foot back hitting Raditz right under his chin, dropping him to the ground, a few seconds pass and the two of the manage to drag themselves to their feet.

Mason and Jericho notice their father Struggling and fly in to help, Vegeta then joins in but is knocked out right away by the two angry super sayian fours.

Majuhan tries desperately to dodge the attacks, but as the attack keep coming at nearly unpredictable directions from four combatants begins to prove harder than he had hoped for, several punches land on his torso and face, he is slowly worn down, and then suddenly Raditz snaps, screaming at his sons "damn children! I don't need your help!" he angrily elbows Mason in the gut causing him to stagger backwards in pain, Jericho flies to him to check if he is alright.

Without the help of his sons though Raditz has a serious disadvantage even with Turles help, and Majuhan gains the upper hand, attacking with devastating blows sending them back.

Turles looks over to Raditz and whispers, "I have a plan, remember those two boys, how they fused into one with that ridiculous dance? Well I studied the technique when they used it, their power levels became exactly the same before they fused, that has to be the key, if they can do it so can we"

Raditz looked toward him angrily, "fine! Whatever, as long as we win. But never again! Got it"

The two begins to step away from each other, they're voices simultaneously "fuuu… sion…Haaa!" their fingers touch and with a flash of light they become one single being with devastating power, the man laughs manically to himself.

"This is insane! This power, I cant see why didn't I do this earlier" the man charges up a gigantic ki ball in his hand then compresses it, clenching his fist, the ball fades into nothing the energy from the ball causes Majuhan to tremble.

"My name is Radiles, and you have no hope! He attacks faster than even Majuhan can follow, landing a punch, sending him flying back. Radiles follows up with a bright green ki wave, sending him flying further.

Majuhan crash into the edge of a cliff, a ledge sticking out hits him in the back dropping him to the ground, he lands hard and coughs up blood"

(Thud)

He manages to work his way to his feet but before he has a chance to gather his focus his head is slammed into the side of the cliff, Radiles hand wrapped tightly around majuhans head, blood drips from beneath it.

Radiles then drops his body on the ground, he stands over the unconscious body, laughing hysterically as he charges up a ki ball, getting ready to launch it, when just then a blur forms between them, it grows into focus, Goku now stands between them.

"Well kakorot about time you show up, you haven't aged a day" Radiles says as a smirk grows on his face.


	17. Episode 17: Goku Breaks His Limitations

Standing between the two fusions, Goku begins to scan the battlefield for any of his friends, all of which remain unconscious, barley hanging onto life. He sees the destruction surrounding him, causing his natural aura to flow rapidly, anger welling up inside him.

"What have you done? Why must you delight in harm the innocent?" Kakorot growls, his hair standing on end and becoming golden and his eyes teal.

Radiles laugh mockingly "no one is innocent, we all have our skeletons, I guess you could just think out me as the cleaning crew, and I just stopped by to take out the trash"

"The only trash I see is you! So leave or stay and face me" his voice grows deeper, huskier, and filled with rage.

"My, my looks like someone's angry, at least you have that fighting saiyan spirit kakorot, not a lot of good it'll do you im afraid" Radiles says confidently as he launches himself toward the second born son of Bardock.

Goku side steps the attack, throwing his fist forward hoping to connect with Radiles jaw, but the fusion simply fades in behind him, kicking him in the small of his back, causing him to fly forward into a large boulder, crushing it into dust with the force of the saiyans body colliding with it.

As Goku begins to stand up his efforts are met by a small red ki blast, exploding as the saiyan attempts to bat it away, sending him onto his back, dragging across the ground. Mounds of dirt and stone grow on each side of his body as he leaves a rut in the earth.

The saiyan works his way to his feet once more, wiping a small amount of blood from his forehead, his Gi torn by the explosion as well as the knees of his pants.

"You're pathetic Kakorot, a child could put up a better fight than you" Radiles mocks evilly as he throws yet another small ki blast.

Goku presses his hands to the ground, releasing a bright blue wave of ki, flinging himself upward, dodging the fused saiyans attack, which connects with the earth, exploding, causing a large shadow of dust and debris to float into the air. A huge crater can be seen where the attack struck.

"Man, he's tough, I guess its time to stop playing around, its time to take it to his level. I haven't done this in a while but here it goes" the saiyan says to himself as he begin top rapidly gather energy.

Gokus body is surrounded by a blinding mass of golden light as his stature grows several inches, his hair growing shoulder length as well as becoming its original shade of black, his eyes grow blood shot and become gold as he draws in all of his golden aura. Red fur sprouts all over his body except for his face which his much more serious and battle hardened, and a small patch on his chest, revealing a well toned muscle mass. His power level continues to rise still though his transformation is complete.

The ground beneath his feet trembles and cracks under the pressure of shear power being emitted from Kakorots body, his power then begins to finally leveling off after seemingly having no end.

"Woah! You've some power there little brother, but you're nothing compared to me" Radiles laughs as he launches himself at Kakorot, throwing his fist at the saiyans jaw, which is batted away and met by an uppercut straight to the fusions abdomen.

Radiles stumbles backward, doubled over in pain, but only briefly. As he stands back up to eye level, Goku notices an evil smile on his combatants face.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought, now prepare yourself Kakorot, im about to send you to another dimension." With that Radiles launches several large ki blast at the warriors, speed straight for his chest.

Goku dodges each, except for the final one which he kicks hard into the air, he then fades, teleporting above the blast, he intertwines his two fist, slamming it downward, adding greater moment to the already powerful attack as it is sent hurling at the fusion.

Radiles sees his own attack heading straight for him. He smiles as he laughs. "Well, well Kakorot, I see you're more of a saiyan than you led me to believe, trying to use my own attack against me, WELL THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK ON ME!"

With that he raises two fingers, quickly gathers a small ball of super concentrated green energy, which he then launches straight for the ki blast. Destroying it as it dissipates in the air with shimmering golden energy.

To Gokus surprise the small orb of energy continues to rush at him. The saiyan crosses his arms in front of his face, bracing himself for the attack, as the attack strikes, the saiyan takes on some serious damage, instant bruises form on his forearms. The without warning he is slammed in the back by a powerful fist, sending him rocketing to the ground, but kakorot spins himself around, wrapping his tail around the fusions ankle, dragging him to the earth as well.

The two warriors hit the ground with devastating force, knocking the wind out of both.

Radiles is the first to make it to his feet, but barely as he is followed by Goku. Radiles begins to throw several punches at his exhausted combatant, who muscles all of his effort into defending against the attack. Goku continues his defense for what seems like several minutes until he finds an opening, and with a mighty thrust, his fist connects with the fusions jaw, which turns the table, Goku to have the upper hand.

During this borage of insanely powerful attacks, the others on the battlefield have all sense gained consciousness and gazed upon the fight in awe.

"Kakorot! Damn you! Yet again, you have come to my rescue, shaming my saiyan pride!" Vegeta screams angrily as he clenches his fist tightly, his nails digging deep into the palm of his hand.

As his rage wells up, his body begins to transform taking on the super saiyan four form, where he then rushes over to join the battle.

Goten the takes on super saiyan two in hopes to do the same, but his efforts are stopped by a lightly grasp on his shoulder, he turns to find Majuhan, shaking his head, denying him allowance.

"W-who are you?" Goten ask bluntly.

"Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't recognize us like this would you" Majuhan says as he chuckles slightly.

"Us?" Trunks breaks into the conversation.

"You'll see what I mean" and with the he majin-saiyan fusion takes off his potara earrings, with a bright flash of white light the fusion splits into its original two beings.

"Do you recognize us now?" Gohan says sarcastically, smiling at his younger brother.

"But how did you manage to fuse, that unlike anything ive ever seen, and the power you were emitting, it was insane."

"Oh, well you can thank Uub for that little trick, he managed to get us the Potara earrings." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"The what now?" trunks questions curiously

"The Potara earring, they're used only by the supreme kais but I managed to get one, any two beings who put these on with form the perfect fusion between their two bodies, but the fusions meant to be permanent" Uub says as he walks toward the boys

"So if its meant to be permanent then how come you two broke the fusion, and so easily?" pan ask as she brushes herself off.

"Well ya see, I had dende do some tinkering, and lets just say he modified them for us incase we needed them."

"And what about that transformation what was that?" goten questions his older brother

"Oh, you mean this?" his brother says as he gathers energy, but the energy signature feels different to the boys, his hair stands high, all except for one bang, he then sprouts a tail, unlike the fusion, which fades to grey as well as his hair, a dark black aura surrounds his body as the wind pushes his friends back as the guard their faces, his power level increase higher than his fathers was in his super saiyan four form for the first time.

"This is called a neo-saiyan, and ill teach you buys how to do it later" he says in a deeper voice.

"Wow, with that much power, why don't you go help grandpa" pan asks.

Gohan then reverts to his original form, his tail remaining.

"Because pan, this is not my fight, it is theirs, I will step in if I have to, but against that monster, I may not even stand a chance." Gohan says as he places his hand upon is daughter's head.

Just then an explosion is heard, followed by Vegeta plummeting to the ground below, Trunks rushes over to his father, extending his hand to help the saiyan prince up.

Vegeta angrily slaps the boy's hand away, picking himself off the ground, where he reverts to his original state.

"Father, are you alright" Trunks questions, concern fills his voice

"This battle is for Kakorot and Kakorot alone" the saiyan prince says solemnly.

Kakorot is also hit with a devastating blow, his body worn to the wire. He attempts to dodge the oncoming attacks, but to no avail, as he cannot move his body. Suddenly his love and passion for protecting the innocent causes the saiyan to snap.

His fur flashes golden, then grey, he screams out almost in pain, and his hair grow out to almost the length of a super sayian 3, but in an odd but obvious way is different, it turns to a variation between blood red, and orange, the border of his eyes grow black and his pupils turn red.

Mass amounts of energy rush around his body forming a silver aura, causing the trees to not only bend back but also uproot.

Radiles trembles "what is this! Its not possible"

Goku in his super sayian 5 form attacks Radiles, making easy work of him, punching him in his jaw sending him flying back, he then vanishes and shows up behind Radiles, he kicks him in the back of the neck, dropping him to the earth, Radiles staggers to his feet after a minute, he charges a ki wave in his ands and just as he is about to launch it his body splits back into two exhausted, poor excuses for super sayian fours.

Turles grows angry, he flies up to goku, grabbing his arms from behind, he charges up all of his ki into an explosive force, killing himself, leaving a crater below them even though they were hundreds of feet above the ground, the scene is covered by smoke.

Gohan and goten speak together "father!"

The smoke clears and goku stands there, hurt his arm bloody and broken, but still alive.


	18. Episode 18: The Breaking Point

Goku slowly floats back to the earth, holding his limp arm to his body. As his feet hit the ground a small shockwave is sent through his body to his arm, the saiyan bites his lip to prevent him from crying out in pain.

He turns to his son with a half smile on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to have a senzu bean would you Gohan?"

Gohan, silent for a moment reluctantly answered his father. "No father, sadly I don't" his pained eyes begin to fill with tears from witnessing his father in such agony.

Goku manages to force out a chuckle. "Yeah, I didn't think id be so lucky, but Gohan I need you to do me a favor, I need you to take Pan and the others as far away from here as you can, in my current shape im not quite sure if I can win, if I fail, you and Vegeta need to come back and finish this fight, I've seen what you both can do, the two of you can handle it if I fail."

"But father, if you're so sure Vegeta and I can handle this, then why not allow us to finish the fight not and not risk your own life?" the half saiyan ask quizzically

"Because this is my fight Gohan, he is my own flesh and blood and he came to earth looking for me, I have to see this to the end… and Gohan, I love you son" he says as he begins to raise his power level to the max, massive stones levitate around him slowly, then begin to swirl in a vortex, creating a tornado of stone.

"But father I… Ok dad, I understand, and I love you too, be careful" and with that he took Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Uub to a safe distance at the edge of the forest. Meanwhile Vegeta stayed behind, if Kakorot were to fall in battle he was going to make certain he would not miss it for the world, a large smirk grew on his face as he witnessed the display of raw power.

"Raditz! I've had enough of your senseless killing, it ends now!" Goku screams as his silver aura flares, sending the stones in the vortex around him rocketing in every direction.

Vegeta manages to dodge most of the projectiles, but one of the smaller pieces of debris manages to graze his cheek, leaving a trail of blood across his face, slowly seeping from the open wound, but the prince took no notice, he was far too preoccupied with watching as the battle began to unfold.

"Tell me brother, have you not accepted your saiyan blood? We are warriors, killing is what we do?" Raditz questions as he lets out an evil chuckle.

"Firstly, you are no brother of mine, and secondly I have accepted my saiyan heritage, but just because were warriors does not mean we have to lower our self to killing the innocent, warriors can also be those who protect what they love, those are the true warriors." Goku says angrily.

"Raditz, its time we end this!" Goku says, his rage being converted into pure power.

"I could agree more. Now you die Kakorot!" Raditz rushes toward his brother, throwing fist after fist at his chest, neck, and jaw, but Goku bats them away with his good arm.

Raditz frustration begins to crow, sending several balls of ki at his brother at point blank range.

Goku attempts to dodge the attacks but to not avail, each exploding with destructive force on impact, causing the saiyan to slowly slide back on his feet, digging ruts into the ground where has planted his stance.

Raditz then charges up a large orange ki ball, crackle with hot energy as purple sparks surround it. He throws it at Kakorot with all his might, easily blocking Gokus view of his brother.

Goku channels as much power as he can into his good arm, batting the blast away, but to his surprise, the attack was followed up by a devastating punch to the throat by Raditz who followed close behind his attack. Sending the youngest son of bardock flying through the air, taking out several tree limbs in his path until he is slowed enough that the back of his head hits a thick piece of timber, sending him flipping at too the ground where he bashes his lower jaw off a rock.

The young saiyan finally manages to work his way back to his feet, blood now gushing copiously from his chin, only to be met by another punch by Raditz, connecting with his lower jaw, which once again begins to send him flying backward.

This time however Goku catches himself with good arm on the ground causing him to go into a back flip, where he thrust his heel upward, connecting underneath the long haired super saiyan fours jaw, flinging him into the air, where he plummets back to earth, landing on his back with a thud.

As Goku lands on his feet, his brother stands back up, check his jaw for blood. While he does this, his sibling rushes him, slamming his fist into the side of his neck, dropping Raditz to his knees in pain.

He then drops his foot hard on the back of Raditz head, sending him to his chest laying on the ground, but then he hesitates, he awaits for his brother to stand back up, believing in a fair fight. Instead his hesitation is met by raditz tail wrapping around his ankle, pulling him to the ground as well where the super saiyan four pushes himself into the air, sending his elbow crashing down onto the back of Kakorots head.

After a moment, Raditz believes he may have killed his brother, not taking notice that there is still a very strong power signal coming from his body.

Goku jumps to his feet as more blood drips over his eye, but he is so enraged he doesn't take notice. "Raditz! You will pay!" he screams lividly, the grass around him begins to wither then smolder as he releases hot energy from his body.

Raditz rushes his brother, only to be met by a counter offensive ki blast, which connects with his leg, shattering his kneecap with a grotesque cracking sound. The warrior cries out in agony, holding his knee for a moment before pulling himself onto his remaining good leg.

A flame of pure rage dances in Raditz eyes as he lifts both of his arms above his head. A small blood red orb of condensed energy forms in each of his palms, they begin to expand growing to massive proportions.

"Time to meet your end Kakorot!" Raditz screams, his voice livid with rage as he forces both of his palms together merging the two balls of intense energy into one, in the front of his body, where he thrust his arms forward, launching a huge wave of siring energy straight for Goku while he screams out the name of his attack. "GIGA SUNDAY!"

Goku defensively sends out his own ki wave as he launches a silver beam of energy with red bioelectricity flowing within it straight at the opposing attack, "100 times kamehameha!" Goku screams out as the two waves of energy collide in the air, producing lighting around the battlefield, some of which strikes the center of the two attacks between the two sons of Bardock.

Goku continues to battle off his brother's attack the best he can, the task becoming increasingly more difficult as he only has the use of one hand. Slowly the two attacks inch there way toward the elder saiyan as goku pushes more of his power into the attack, the energy pulses through the flow of ki enlarging that attack. Streams of what seem to be glowing, colorful, molten metal begin to spew out of where the two attacks connect.

Raditz then begins to pump more power into his own attack, the beams begin to head back for Goku with great speed, almost colliding with the saiyan when he lets out a devastating warrior cry, releasing all of the energy he can pull out of the reservoir of power from within. The waves make there way back to his brother.

"Nooo!" Jericho screams as he dives in the way, taking the full force of both blast head on to protect his father.

A large explosion covers the grounds, raising a wall of smoke and dust as the lightening settle, slowly the dust begins to clear, revealing a badly wounded Jericho, his armor completely destroyed, his flesh covered in disturbing burns. He pants heavily as a smirk grows on his face as he attempts to hold on to his last strand of life.

"You foolish child! I told you to stay out of this boy! I did not need your help!" Raditz cries out as he thrust his fist forward, impaling his sons' chest as his fist protrudes from the other side, blood soaked.

Goku's eyes grow wide at his brothers' barbaric actions, anger taking hold of his body.

The boys' body drops to his knees, then he lay on his back, starring into his fathers' eyes.

"F-father… W-why" the boy manages to ask before he coughs up a large amount of blood and his eyes grow lifeless, blankly starring into the hate filled warriors eyes.

"The boy got what he deserved," Raditz says stoically as Mason watches his father in repulsion.

His anger also takes its hold on him as the clouds darken. His power begins to skyrocket, easily surpassing both Raditz in Goku in their wounded form. His transformation begins, the golden locks of his hair begin to fade into a brownish hue toward the tips as his tail takes on an orange color, the border of his eye greatly darken. His eyes flare a vibrant green as he grows golden fur. His transformation stops as his power level levels off, leaving him stuck between his super saiyan three form and a super saiyan four.

Mason cries out in agony, having lost his only brother he gives into his primal side, power coursing through his veins.

"Father! Ive had enough of this senseless, mindless killing, you went too far this time, you killed your own son in cold blood, even after he saved your life" his voice deep, husky, taking on a dark quality

After a few second of silence he screams out "you don't deserve to be saved!"

He focuses all of the power in his body to his right fist as it begins to glow golden with energy.

"You are a monster! And its time you've felt the pain you've put so many others through!… this is for Jericho!" he screams out as he rushes his father as his emotions flare, his fist connects with the eldest saiyans jaw, breaking every vertebrae in his neck. The cracking sound echoes through the silence in the forest as Raditz lifeless boy drops to the ground next to his youngest sons.

Mason reverts to normal form, and slowly walks toward goku, his face saddened by his father and brothers death, as he speaks his voice fills with regret. "Im sorry… uncle… I was so filled with hatred for you because you killed my father that I was too blinded to see what kind of monster he truly was and for that I give you my sincerest regrets."

Goku reaches out his hand to his nephew and revert back to normal, shaking his hand "you can stay with me and my family for a while if you need a place to stay, im truly sorry for your loss"

A genuine smile comes across his face and the two fly off to dendes lookout to meet up with the others, when they arrive they all looked shocked to see mason, gohan powers up "what is he doing here!?"

Goku walks over to gohan and places his hand on gohans shoulder "its ok son, he's with us" goku goes on to explain the events of the battle, gohan walks over and greets his cousin happily.

Goku the turns to korrin who came to greet the others "say, korrin, you wouldn't happen to have a few senzu beans would you?"

Korrin chuckles and reaches into a brown leather pouch "of course I do" he tosses three to goku who then give one to mason, one to vegeta and eats one himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was the final chapter of the revival saga :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in an entire saga! i have already begun writing the second saga, but weather i post more chapter depends solely on the reviews i recieve, if you guys like or dislike it, either way please review, and remember im always open to constructive critism


End file.
